Too Late Now
by harrys-girl-4-life
Summary: When Hermione Granger returned for her seventh year at Hogwarts, she never expected to fall in love. Especially not with Draco Malfoy. When something life-changing happens, will they be able to overcome their differences and help each other through it?
1. What have I gotten myself into?

Hermione Granger sat on the overstuffed couch at the Burrow, lost to her thoughts. Life had been so much easier three months ago. She rested her hands on her stomach and let the memories wash over her.

* * *

It had been a very strange week for her. A very strange year, actually. Harry and Ginny were finally together, Draco Malfoy was suddenly extremely attractive, and Ron, the boy she thought she was in love with, was suddenly wrapped around Lavender Brown every spare moment he had, once again. It was irritating, and she had given up. And so Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had begun.

Yes, seventh. She, Harry, and Ron decided that they needed to bide their time before finding Voldemort. They needed more time to plan. So they stayed at Hogwarts. So did Draco Malfoy, to her great pleasure. No, no, dismay. It had to be dismay.

She sighed.

She don't know what it was, but he seemed _so_ very disgusting her first six years here, and now he's just so...attractive. She felt like such a traitor for even thinking such things, but she simply couldn't help it.

His shiny blonde hair, icy blue eyes, dazzling smile (when he wasn't being a prick, that is) and his toned, pale body that she wanted to run her hands all over.

_"No, no, no!"_ She clutched her hair as she attempted to shake the thoughts from her head.

It was hard, though. He really was gorgeous, and now that they were Head Boy and Girl, he was being civil. Nice, even. This was good, seeing as they now shared a common room, just the two of them. At first it was terribly awkward, with them having been enemies for the last 7 years and all, but they quickly got used to it. Even learned to enjoy it, you might say. That was at the beginning of the year, and it was now only a week until graduation.

Hermione had begun to regret not giving Draco a chance sooner. He really was quite sweet, when his friends weren't around, that is. Around them, she was just another filthy 'mudblood'. But when they left he would give her this look...an almost apologetic look, and they would go back to being secret friends. He was being civil to Harry and Ron and the rest of her friends, he didn't insult her, he even made dinner for her one day when she was sick. he was a totally different person...well...sometimes. All too often he would slip back into old ways and call her 'mudblood' and make fun of her parents, throw her books at the wall, and rant and rave until she would dissolve into tears and run away from him.

Every time, she swore she would never speak to him again.

And she would shut herself in her room and sob because he'd hurt her feelings yet again.

Yet every time he knocked on her door, she would choke out a 'come in...' and he would enter.

And he would apologize and hold her and rub her back until she calmed down, then he would kiss her forehead and walk away.

After that, things would be awkward for a few days, then go back to normal. That was the cycle.

And she secretly loved it.

She had no idea what possessed her to feel this way about _Malfoy_, of all people, but she simply couldn't help it.

He was irresistible.

And here she was, staring broodingly into the fire, thinking about him. Wondering what might happen in the coming week before graduation, if anything.

It was making her head pound just thinking about it. It didn't help that she had been slammed against the wall earlier, either.

Earlier in Defense Against the Dark Arts they had been practicing nonverbal spells. Harry was asked to go in front of the class and perform the stunning spell nonverbally. Hermione volunteered to be his partner and try to nonverbally block his spell. She hadn't expected him to succeed, but he did. She didn't have enough time to block before being stunned and thrown against the wall. Harry felt horrible, even though it wasn't technically his fault, and insisted on fetching the headache potion from Madam Pomfrey as soon as they were done with classes. She assumed that's where he was now, as she sat in front of the fire, head throbbing.

She sighed wearily and leaned back into the fluffy cushions.

"_Any time now, Harry,"_ she thought.

She heard footsteps outside in the corridor and heard the portrait speaking to someone. She closed her eyes and listened to the footsteps of the approaching person as they walked through the portrait hole and toward the sofa where she sat. They weren't Harry's footsteps. They were Draco's. Her pulse quickened as he approached.

"Hello, Malfoy, " she said quietly.

"Hey, Granger, " he replied in his calm, cool voice. "Are you alright? You sound...ill."

Her heart leapt. He could tell that something was wrong...and he asked her. He cared!

_"Oh, stop this, it's Malfoy, for God's sake!"_ She angrily told herself.

"A little bit," she replied. She explained what had happened in DADA and how her head wouldn't stop throbbing.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I remember now," he replied.

He remembered all right. He'd had to keep himself from running to her side to make sure that she was alright. But he couldn't. That was Potter's job. It was Draco's job to stand there, indifferent and definitely not feeling any kind of emotion for her. Except that he did. He felt things for her that he would never admit. They were supposed to be enemies! Yet, he couldn't help it. She was even in his dreams now, doing very...suggestive things.

_"Stop!" H_e told himself, shaking his head like a dog. He wanted to go over there and hold her and kiss her and let her sleep in his arms until she woke up, pain free. But he couldn't do that.

"Er...you feeling alright now?" He asked.

"Not really, " she replied honestly. "Harry's supposed to drop by with a headache potion from Madam Pomfrey."

Of course it would be Harry freaking Potter, Boy Wonder to the rescue. Wasn't it always?

"Oh. I see," he said, his voice cold.

She sighed.

"He'll only be here for a moment. At least I took the time to warn you. Besides, it's not like I can go get it myself. I'm not sure that I can see anymore, let alone walk in a straight line."

"Poor thing..." he murmured, not meaning for her to hear, but she did. Her heart leapt again. "Well you could have asked me, I would have gotten it for you."

"You...you would?" She asked, sounding amazed. Her stomach was flopping uncontrollably.

"Well...sure. You're in pain. I might be a foul git, but that doesn't mean I enjoy seeing people in pain. Besides, you would have done it if it was me laying there."

"Oh, er...thanks. And yeah, that's true."

"What's true?"

"I would have gotten it for you, too. "

"I know..." he murmured. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please. If you don't mind, that is."

He laughed and shook his head.

"I don't. If I minded, I wouldn't have offered. "

She chuckled weakly and he walked over to their small kitchen and started heating the water. As he pulled out two bags of her favorite tea, Peach Mango, he heard hurried footsteps approaching. He pulled the teakettle off the burner before the whistle could go off, poured it's contents into two mugs, and added the tea bags. He turned to see none other than the Boy Wonder, Harry Potter, enter the common room. Draco gave him a cold look and pressed his finger to his lips, indicating that Harry should be very quiet.

Harry nodded.

"Hello, Harry," came Hermione's quiet voice from the sofa.

"Hey, 'Mione. Doing alright?" He asked.

"Not really, but it could be worse, I suppose."

Draco shook his head. That was Hermione, not wanting to worry anyone too much. He added two lumps of sugar to each mug, the way Hermione always made them, and carried them over to the sofa. He sat down next to her and placed the mugs on the coffee table. She opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile before looking expectantly at Harry.

Harry was looking only slightly surprised at the fact that he had walked in to Draco making tea for Hermione. He was actually taking care of her. It was strange, but Harry figured that Draco would come around eventually. He wasn't pleased, not at all, but at least there was someone to look after Hermione while he and Ron spent hours at Quidditch practice.

"_Or accidentaly threw her at the wall during Defense Against the Dark Arts," _he added mentally.

"Er...right," said Harry. " So, Madam Pomfrey said to drink this, it will put you to sleep within an hour, and when you wake up, you'll be good as new. " He handed her a small bottle. He watched as she tried to undo the stopper, couldn't, and wordlessly handed it to Draco. He nodded, opened it, and handed it back to her.

"Thanks," she said to both boys.

They nodded, scowling at each other.

Harry stood up and looked at Hermione.

"I have to head down to Quidditch practice now, but I'll come check on you later, alright?"

She nodded slowly. Harry squeezed her hand affectionately and walked over to Draco.

"Please, just keep an eye on her?" He whispered so that Hermione wouldn't hear.

"Of course I will, genius. I'm not going to just leave here here like this! Someone has to look after her, and it appears that said someone will be me," he hissed back. Not like he minded, he secretly thought.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

Draco gave him a sharp nod as Harry stuck his hands in his pockets and quietly left the room.

Draco walked over to the sofa and sat next to Hermione, still trying to resist the urges to pull her into his arms and hold her until sleep overcame her.

But he couldn't do that.

"What did Harry tell you?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"Before he left. I could hear you whispering. What did he tell you?"

"Just to take good care of you. As if I wouldn't," he answered quietly.

"What do you mean, 'as if I wouldn't'?"

He sighed.

"Granger, you're sick. Or at least close to it. Of course I'm going to look after you. I know I've been nothing but a prick to you for the last 6 years but...recently I've come to realize...that it was...unwarranted. All because of some damn 'blood status'. You've never done anything to me, so why should I be such an ass? I know I still am, alot if the time, but...old habits die hard, I s'pose."

She could hardly believe what she had just heard. Draco Malfoy, making a conscious effort to be kinder to her? Unbelievable, but her heart rate accelerated nonetheless.

"Thank you," she said quietly, placing her hand on top of his.

"For what?" he asked.

"For trying."

"It's nothing, really. "

"Yes, it is. You're right, you have been a prick, but I've been nothing but a bitch in response. I'm sorry for never giving you a chance, whether you would have taken it or not. "

She squeezed his hand gently and released it.

He swallowed thickly. His heart thudded violently in his chest, as it did every time she touched him.

"Drink your tea, Granger. It might help."

His hand burned where she had touched him.

They drank their tea in comfortable silence as he silently thought about the 7th year ball tomorrow night.

"_I wonder if she's going. I wonder if she has a date."_

Jealousy bubbled inside him at the though of her with another man.

He wordlessly took her empty mug from her and set it on the coffee table. He crossed his legs underneath him and turned to her.

"How're you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired," she replied.

"You should lie down," he said.

She nodded silently and slowly reclined, laying her head in his lap.

His eyes widened momentarily. He hadn't expected that. He had thought that she would lay the other way, yet she didn't. And he, surprisingly, didn't mind at all. He reached over onto the chair next to him, grabbed the blanket that was folded there, and spread it over her.

"Hermione?" He asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" She replied, secretly jumping for joy as he called her by her first name.

"Are you going to the ball tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. I mean, I have a dress and all."

"Are you...umm...you know, going with anyone?"

"No, no one's asked me."

"_How is that even possible? No one ask her? She's beautiful!"_ He shook the thought from his head.

"Do you think...I mean...umm...would you like to go with me?" He asked nervously.

She didn't reply.

"I mean...um...I know I've been terrible to you in the past but...you really are different than what I thought and I just wondered if maybe you'd like to...I mean...unless you..." he rambled.

"Shhhh," she gently cut him off. "I would love to go with you, Draco. "

His stomach flopped when she said his name.

"But...what will your friends say?" She asked.

"Er...well...they won't be happy," he admitted. "But I've decided that I spend far too much time trying to make them happy and not nearly enough time enjoying myself. "

"And you think you'll enjoy yourself with me? The know it all? The bookworm? The...mud...the mudblood?"

"Shhh...don't call yourself that," he said, looking as guilty as he felt. "Yeah, I do. I think we'll both have a good time."

She smiled faintly up at him, clearly trying to stay awake.

"I do too. Yes, Draco. I would love to go to the ball with you."

"Good," he smiled down at her, took her small hand in his, and kissed it gently. "Now go to sleep."

Hermione's eyes drifted closed as he reached over to the coffee table and picked up Quidditch Through the Ages. His hand naturally found it's way to her hair and he twirled a piece around his finger. It was no longer bushy and frizzy as it once was, but smooth and slightly curly and...so very soft! He gently stroked her hair, opened his book, and began to read.

Hermione slowly drifted off to sleep with Draco gently playing with her hair, still able to feel his soft lips on her hand.

She wondered what could possibly happen tomorrow night.

_"I can't wait for the ball..."_ she thought. Her lips curved upwards in a slight smile...and she was asleep.

* * *

A couple hours later, Draco sat in the same position, silently reading his book, still playing with Hermione's hair. Every now and then he would pause just to simply look down at the girl laying on him and brush her hair off her forehead. She smiled in her sleep and he smiled back without thinking about it.

_"She really is very pretty..."_ he thought, wondering how he had never noticed before this year.

He went back to his book, and within a few moments he heard voices and footsteps in the outside corridor.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender entered, talking animatedly about the upcoming Quidditch game. Draco turned his head ad scowled at them, pressing his finger to his lips.

"She's still asleep. Come back later," he whispered.

The nodded their agreement and Draco went back to reading as he stroked her hair.

All four jaws dropped behind him as the four friends realized that Hermione was asleep with her head in his lap..._Draco Malfoy's_ lap! And he was simply stroking her hair and reading. They couldn't believe their eyes. They weren't sure that they _wanted_ to believe their eyes.

He turned around to see them standing there, mouths agape.

"Go! Standing there gaping at her isn't going to make her wake up any faster! And besides, if any of you wake her, I will jinx you," he whispered furiously.

The four shook their heads and slowly left the room. Once they were a safe distance away, Harry turned to the other three.

"Can anyone else believe what they just witnessed?" He asked.

They all shook their heads.

"It's completely mental!" Exclaimed Ron, waving his hands around in the air. "He's a slimy git! Now he suddenly cares about her?"

"Maybe it's not so sudden," offered Ginny, walking over to Harry and lacing her fingers with his. " I mean, we haven't exactly seen much of her this year, with her being Head Girl and all...maybe they've started to get along and we've simply been too busy to notice. "

Lavender nodded her agreement.

"Well, I don't like it!" Ron exclaimed.

Lavender put a soothing hand on his arm.

"Ron, this isn't about what you like, or what you want. This is about Hermione, and if she's happy, then who are we to get in the way?" Ginny said.

He thought about that for a moment. She had been awfully quiet lately...even a little depressed, maybe...ever since he broke up with her at the beginning of the year and got back together with Lavender. He felt a pang of guilt as he thought about how her unhappiness was most likely his fault. Ginny noticed his expression. She reached out her free hand and squeezed his.

"It's not your fault, Ronald. She's seemed happier lately, and maybe, as much as we all don't want to admit it, maybe it's because of Malfoy. I mean, think about it. He's even been nicer to all of us this year. And I don't think he would have threatened to jinx us if we hadnt almost roused 'Mione. He seems to actually care. Let's not get in the way if that proves to be true."

They all nodded their agreement and the two couples made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"As long as 'Mione is happy. I still don't like it, but if it's what she really wants..." said Harry.

"Mhmm...but if he hurts her, forget jinxes. I'll kill the bastard," said Ginny.

Harry laughed and kissed the side of her head.

"You'll have to beat me to it," he said with a grin.

* * *

Another hour passed and Draco still sat on the common room sofa, thinking about the girl asleep in his lap.

She was beautiful, sweet, intelligent...all together enjoyable to be around. How on earth had he been so horrid to such a lovely creature?

He knew the answer.

Blood status.

He scowled, ashamed of all the times he had called her 'mudblood'.

She was so beautiful, so...pure. He realized this now. How could something so pure be accused of having dirty blood?

How could he be so stupid? So...blind to the beauty that had been right before him all these years?

He wanted a chance. And now he was getting one. He was going to the graduation ball tomorrow night, and Hermione Granger was his date. He smiled, his stomach flopping excitedly.

The last few weeks his body had been reacting to her in a similar way. Stomach flopping, heartbeat accelerating...she had been in his dreams as well.

Dreams that he never wanted to wake up from. Even now as he sat with her head in his lap his dreams crept into his head, speeding his pulse. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her and run his hands all over her soft, milky skin...

_"Stop!"_ He thought furiously. _"Even if you really do have any feelings for her, after all you've done to her, she'd never have any for you."_

His heart rate slowed again as he tried to focus on his book, trying desperately not to think about her in _that_ way.

He took a deep breath and stared blankly at the page in front of him.

Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open and he smiled down at her.

She smiled back up at him and reached up to place her small, cool hand on his cheek. He took her hand in his and gently kissed her palm.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"My headache is gone, but I'm absolutely exhausted," she replied.

He picked up the empty bottle on the coffee table and read the label.

"Yeah, it says here that you should be," he offered.

She laughed.

"Well I am, so it's right."

She slowly sat up and he stretched his legs out in front of him, waiting for them to regain feeling. They'd been asleep for hours.

"Why don't you go take a shower, 'Mione? Then we can eat and go to bed...it's actually getting late kind of anyway. "

She nodded happily. Not only was he calling her by her first name, he was now using her nickname...the one that only her best friends used!

"Thanks," she smiled at him and walked to the bathroom.

He got up and walked to the kitchen, trying to decide what to make. He decided on a simple turkey soup and got it started with a few flicks of his wand.

He listened to the shower running and couldn't stop the images that were going through his head. Hermione, in the shower, completely naked, water running off her perfect body...he shook his head and busied himself making some iced tea. He kept trying to push images of her wet, naked body out of his head, but his resistance was beginning to weaken.

The shower stopped and within moments Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a skimpy white towel wrapped around her small frame. His eyes widened at the sight of her, unable to take his eyes off if her. She blushed and went into her room as he desperately tried to get his mind off of _that _to keep any blood from going places it shouldn't.

She reappeared a moment later, wearing a pair of black sweatpants, the top of them rolled down twice, and a tight red tank top. She had just enough cleavage, as her low cut top revealed, and a little bit of her flat stomach showed as her shirt bunched around her waist.

His eyes roamed her body, drinking her in, longing to touch her but knowing that he couldn't.

He turned to the stove and and flicked his wand at the pot of soup, watching as soup was ladled into two bowls.

Hermione walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, laying her cheek against his back. His heart leapt. Was it possible that she did feel something for him?

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For taking care of me."

"I will always take care of you. I'm done caring what other people think," he said softly.

He set the soup on the table and handed her a spoon after she sat down. They ate in silence for a while before Hermione looked at him.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

He smiled, looking a little confused.

"Why what, Hermione?"

Her stomach flipped at the sound of her name.

"Why...everything? Why are you suddenly being _so _nice? Why are you taking care of me?"

He sighed.

"I'm not sure, Hermione. I'm really not. I just know that I simply can't be horrid to you anymore. I've come to realize that over the course of this year. Blood status aside, you're too amazing to treat so terribly. I see that now. I can't go back to treating you the way I did before. I dunno why. I've tried...believe me, I've tried. But I just can't do it."

"You literally just put everything I'm feeling for you into words."

His heart leapt. She was feeling something for him? Feelings...any sort of feelings were enough. Just as long as she was thinking about him...

The quietly finished their soup and Draco put the dishes in the sink, setting them to washing themselves with a wave of his wand.

"I'm going to take a shower, alright?" He said.

"Mmkay," replied Hermione. She walked over the the sofa and busied herself with reading the Prophet.

She leaned back against the armrest and stretched her legs out over the rest of the cushions. She had the while sofa to herself for a while, she might as well relax.

She smiled to herself, thinking about the boy in the shower. She thought about how nice he was being...how he made her tea...and soup...and he called her by name. Her _first_ name.

He wasn't one for first names and kind gestures. And he mentioned not _being able_ to treat her the way he used to.

Did that mean that he was starting to have feelings for her? She really hoped so.

She knew her friends wouldn't be happy, but they would have to get over it.

Her mind wandered very bad places as he though about him...in the shower.

She was going to the 7th year ball...with Draco Malfoy. She smiled excitedly.

Did he have feelings for her? She wasn't sure, but she was sure as hell going to find out.

Draco came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of loose sweatpants. She stared at him, wishing that she could run her hands up his toned, muscular chest. She smiled at him and bit down on her bottom lip.

He froze. The way she was looking at him...it was so...sexy. He ran a hand through his messy, towel dried hair as he walked over to the sofa.

She started to move her legs to make room for him to sit, but he stopped her. He lifted her legs and sat, laying her legs on his lap.

"Anything important?" He asked, gesturing to the Prophet. He picked up Quidditch through the Ages again, flipping to where he had left off. He only had a few pages left, and he wanted to finish it.

"Not really. I haven't seen any names that I recognize, either." she replied solemnly, referring to the list of deaths.

He nodded and began reading, absentmindedly resting his hand on Hermione's leg.

She swallowed, trying to focus on the paper and not his burning touch on her leg.

He turned the page of his book, and started running his hand over her smooth leg. He heard her sharp intake of breath and smiled inwardly.

He finished his book and put it down. Hermione followed suit and put down the paper.

She sat up slowly, stifling a yawn. She rolled her neck and shoulders around, amazed at how stiff slouching on a sofa can make you.

"Stiff?" Asked Draco.

She nodded.

"A bit."

He motioned for her to turn around. She did and he moved her hair to the side and began to massage her neck. She sighed, his warm hands slowly working out the kinks in her neck.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I just don't understand...all of this. You're so...sweet...and I never, ever thought that I would say that about _you_. All of this...taking care if me, asking me to the ball..."

He sighed.

"I can't explain it, Hermione. I truly can't. All I know is that I can't look at you the way I used to."

He leaned his forehead against the back of her head. He took a deep breath, breathing her in. Her hair smelled of fresh strawberries.

He smiled and went back to rubbing her shoulders, now starting to work his way down her back.

His hands reached her waist and continued to her lower back.

She turned around and gazed at him curiously. Their eyes met and they simply stared, blue meeting brown. They drifted closer and closer until their lips were a hair's breadth away...but then the clock suddenly went off, indicating that it was 10 o' clock. Hermione gasped in surprise at the noise and stood up quickly, blushing slightly.

Draco chuckled and stood up as well. He took her hand in his.

"You should really go to bed," he said softly.

"I really don't want to, though. I happen to be enjoying myself with you."

She had been enjoying herself...with him...he grinned inwardly.

"You could be enjoying yourself alot more..." he said with a wink, feeling bold.

She laughed.

_"She's so beautiful,"_ he thought.

He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss her full, pink lips. But he couldn't...could he?

"Dirty, dirty mind, Mr. Malfoy," she said playfully.

"Of course. I'm with you," he joked.

She laughed again, placing her hand on his chest.

"Thank you again, for all you did for me today," she said softly.

He wordlessly pulled her into his arms. She fit so perfectly in his arms, it was like she was made to fit there. He rested his cheek in the top of her head.

"It was nothing," he said.

"Yes, it was. And...I'm really happy that I'm going to the ball with you tomorrow. "

He pulled back, hands on her slim shoulders and looked intently into her face.

"You are?" He asked.

She ran her tongue over her irresistible pink lips.

"I am."

He could no longer take this...simply standing here, staring at the thing he was coming to desire more than anything else in the world.

He took her face in his hands and gently pressed his lips to hers. It shocked her at first, but then she kissed him back, loving the feeling of his lips on hers.

Hermione could not believe that she was standing here in the common room, kissing the boy she had been trying to supress her feelings for since...well, since soon after the start of term. And now she was really kissing him. She, Hermione Granger was kissing Draco Malfoy. She almost couldn't believe it!

His hands dropped from her face to her shoulders and he ran them over her arms to her waist. He pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss and running his hands up her sides. The feel of her soft skin under his hands was getting to be too much for him.

He knew that if his father ever found out about this he was as good as dead...but he didn't care anymore. The only thing that mattered now was the beautiful girl he was kissing, and the feel of her skin under his fingertips. She was now slowly running her hands up his stomach and chest, taking her time tracing every muscle with her cool fingertips.

He finally broke the kiss but didn't release her. she looked at him curiously, biting her bottom lip. He brushed her hair out of her face, and suddenly scooped her up into his arms.

She squealed in surprise and he chuckled.

"What are you..." she started to say, but he cut her off.

"It's bedtime. " he said with a wink as he began walking toward his bedroom, her small frame in his arms.

"Draco..."

"Don't worry. We won't do anything you don't want to do."

"Thank you," she whispered, nuzzling her face into his neck.

He kissed her lightly and set her down on his bed, flicking his wand at the common room to snuff the candles there, and again at his ceiling to light his candles and give them some light.

Hermione stood up and walked over to him.

"You're really hot, you know that?" She said.

He grinned.

"I do now," he said with a wink.

She grinned back and ran her hands up his arms. She returned the wink and he kissed her, less gently this time. He pulled her close and run his hands up and down her sides, driving her crazy. She tangled a hand in his hair and ran the other over his chest. She bit playfully on his bottom lip and then traced it with her tongue.

He granted her entrance and their tongues began battling heatedly as he began teasingly playing with the bottom of her shirt. He hadn't even realized that they had moved until she placed both hands on his chest and pushed him down on the bed. She ran her hands down his chest and kissed her way down his jaw to his neck. She ran her tongue over his Adam's Apple and sucked on the hollow of his throat. She traced his jaw with her tongue and sucked on the sensitive area below his ear, earning a moan from him. She nipped at the spot and kissed him roughly on the lips, her fingers wandering down to the top of his sweatpants. She kissed down his neck and traced each muscle in his stomach with her tongue before running her tongue along the top of his pants. He groaned and pulled her up to him, flipping her so that he was on top of her. He ran his hands up her sides and over her stomach, kissing her neck and sucking on sensitive spots. He kissed her collarbone down to the neckline of her shirt. He fisted her shirt in his hands and slowly pulled it off of her, amazed that she let him. He looked lustily at her pale blue lace bra and kissed her roughly. He ran his hands up her stomach again, running his thumbs over the bottom of her bra. He slowly covered her breasts with his hands, massaging them gently. She moaned against his lips and he pulled away to trace the top of her bra with his tongue. He was reaching around behind her for the clasp of her bra when she gently stopped his hand.

"Not yet," Hermione said, her breathing ragged.

Draco nodded and kissed her gently before pulling back the the covers.

"Stay with me tonight?" He asked, crawling between the sheets.

She smiled and nodded, sliding in after him. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed his chest sweetly and closed her weary eyes.

"Goodnight, Draco," she said.

He smiled and closed his eyes as well.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he replied softly.

They each filled the other's dreams that night. They didn't know why they had done what they did, but they both knew they wanted more.

Their last waking thought was the same.

_"What have I gotten myself into?"_


	2. Friends, fights, and Quidditch games

**Okay, so maybe it's a little OOC, but I really wanted to build on the Harry/Hermione sibling like relationship. Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Hermione Granger awoke to sun pouring through the open curtains. She stretched and a pair of arms wrapped around her bare waist.

She rolled over and looked into the cool blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Good morning, Hermione," he said with a smirk.

"Morning," she returned and kissed him softly, savoring his taste. He tasted so good, she didn't think she'd ever be able to resist kissing him.

"Mmm...what was that for?" He chuckled.

"Does it matter?" She replied teasingly.

He chuckled and kissed her.

"No, definitely not," he replied in the same teasing tone.

He stretched and sat up, the covers falling off of both of them. He got up and grabbed Hermione's shirt, fighting back a grin as he tossed it to her.

She pulled it on, winking at Draco as she did so. He chuckled again, shaking his head at her, then grabbed a black sweatshirt and pulled it over his head.

Hermione went to her room and grabbed a large grey sweatshirt and pulled it over her head, then grabbed a pink hair tie from her dresser and put her naturally wavy hair in a ponytail. She walked out into the common room to find Draco standing there waiting for her, his hands in his pockets. He kissed her a couple of times, then laced his fingers with hers and led her out if the room.

They walked close together, keeping their hands behind their backs, though they encountered no one. Just before entering the Great Hall, Hermione stopped and turned to Draco.

"Draco...what do we do?"

"What do you mean, Hermione?"

She sighed.

"You don't...I mean...we can't..."

"Be seen together? Like this?"

"Well...yeah. I think we should wait to go out in public like this until the ball."

"That _is _tonight..."

"I know..." she took a deep breath. "I...I really like you, Draco. I can't deny it anymore. But I don't want to have to face the...scrutiny...until tonight. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," he replied. Besides, it wasn't like they were together...were they? No, they weren't, he supposed. He did wish...but no. His father would never accept such a thing. But his father wasn't here, he would never have to know. Now that he had spent _real_ time with Hermione, she was irresistable. All he could think about were the soft curves of her body under his fingertips, or how soft and utterly delicious her lips were...oh, bugger. Now that he had thought about her lips, he wanted to kiss her!

"_Shit! Why do you have to tempt yourself like that, you idiot?" _He shouted at himself mentally.

He froze for a moment before giving into temptation, checking around them before giving her a quick kiss.

"I'll see you back in the common room," he said to her over his shoulder.

She nodded and walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down and pouring herself a cup of orange juice.

Draco sighed as he walked away from Hermione. He knew that they could never be together...after all, he was a pureblood and she was a mud...er...muggleborn. His father would never allow it. But they still had a week before graduation...he thought back to last night and what had happened between them. He shivered at the memory, not-so-secretly hoping that it would happen again. His imagination was running wild...he tried not to think about what could happen after the ball tonight.

With another sigh he sat down heavily on the bench at the Slytherin table and glared at the people around him, clearly sending the message that no one was to speak to him. He poured himself a cup if strong coffee and tried not to completely lose himself to his thoughts of Hermione. That, however, was a losing battle. All he could think about was the feel of her lips on his, her hands on his chest, her body pressed against his as they slept peacefully...together.

She was amazing, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't really want to, either.

Hermione sat at the breakfast table, silently sipping her orange juice. she turned around to look behind her and her eyes met Draco's. She stared at him, wondering what could ever be between them...what with her parents being muggles and his...well...muggle-haters. She sighed. This was all so confusing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hermione? How are you feeling?"

Harry.

She smiled up at the tall, messy-haired boy who was looking down at her, concern on his face.

"I'm fine, Harry. Really."

The poor boy still blamed himself for injuring her. Really, it was only a bump...she'd had worse.

"You sure?" He asked nervously.

She nodded, smiling reassuringly.

"Good," he grinned and plopped down on the bench beside her. "I came back to check on you yesterday evening, but you were asleep. Malfoy...well...threatened to murder me if I woke you."

Her heart skipped a beat. She cleared her throat and looked at him curiously.

"You were...umm...there?" She asked with a touch of nervousness.

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, silly. I was there, for a few minutes anyway. I was going to come back, but I...er...lost track of time...and it was awfully late," he replied, not meeting her eyes.

She laughed.

"'Lost track of time'?"

She laughed harder.

"Lost track of time shagging Ginny, maybe!"

Harry blushed deep red and slouched over his eggs and toast.

"Oh my God! You did! You were up half the night _shagging_ her!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing hysterically.

"Hey! Well at least _I'm_ not the one who was asleep in M_alfoy's_ lap!" He retorted.

She froze.

"You...er...saw that?" She choked.

"I went back to check on you, remember? You were being...er...very well taken care of."

His warm green eyes bored into her. He clearly was not pleased.

It was now her turn to blush, which she did, all the way to the roots of her hair.

"So? Clearly I was happy enough. Isn't that what you want? Don't you want me to be happy? Don't I _deserve_ to be happy?" She asked defiantly.

He spluttered for a moment, remembering yesterday when he and his friends had talked about just wanting her to be happy. But honestly, with Malfoy? They all despised the slimy git, why did she have to fancy _him?_

"I...I...of course I want you to be happy, Hermione, what do you think? I've been worried sick about you for ages, you've been so depressed. But this is Malfoy we're talking about here. It's going to be ten times worse with him! I don't want to see you depressed again, and that's what's going to happen! You know we hate him, why are you defending him? What exactly us going in between you two?"

"He's not all that bad, Harry. He's been almost sweet to me most of the year. And nothing is going on, thank you very much!"

Now she was lying through her teeth to her best friend. Great.

"You don't find that strange? That Malfoy is being nice to you? To _you_?"

"People can change, Harry."

"But _Malfoy_?"

"Even him."

"Just please tell me you haven't shagged him..."

"Harry! What do you take me for?" She thought about last night...the kisses they had shared, Draco's hands all over her body, the burning desire that was still running through her veins. She looked down guiltily. "I have done no such thing. But, even if I had, it would be absolutely none if your business."

He raised his eyebrows, looking angry.

"Hermione, I'm just trying to protect you...I don't want you getting hurt...it's _Malfoy_, for God's sake!"

"So you've said, about thirty times already. I understand who he is, Harry. You've never given him a chance. He is a perfectly sweet guy, he's just misunderstood. As far as protecting me, I appreciate the gesture, but I do not need a nanny! I am a grown woman and I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions! You and Ron are much too protective!" She was starting to raise her voice, something she rarely did to Harry.

"Hermione, we just want what's best for you...we want you to be happy...but he..." he said, getting defensive.

"Well then stop! I am happy! I can decide for myself, and it's really none of your business who I decide to sleep _on_ or even _with_! None of your business! So sod off!" She practically shouted her last sentence and stood up angrily, stepping over the bench.

"Hermione! You're being ridiculous...it's Malfoy. Being nice to _you_! He's a slimy git, who's probably just trying to get in your pants!"

She gasped.

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up. You don't know him at all, you asshole! How could you say something like that? You're so narrow minded, Harry! How could you be, with everything you've been through? With Sirius? With Dumbledore? How? Sirius would have at least listened to me...heard me out, even if he didn't like it. Dumbledore would have at least tried to understand."

Harry jumped to his feet, his green eyes flashing dangerously. His glass was shaking where it sat on the table.

Hermione knew that bringing Sirius and Dumbledore into this was a low blow, but she didn't even care anymore, she was so angry. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it.

"Say it. Say what's on your mind, Hermione," he growled, fists clenched.

She looked around them, half the Great Hall was now staring at them, including Draco. Fine. If this was going to happen here, let them watch.

"They would hate this," she said in a low, furious voice. "They would hate you being too pig-headed to give a perfectly good person a chance to prove himself! Sirius would have understood, Dumbledore would have given him a chance! Why can't you be like them? They would be ashamed of you, Harry James Potter!"

Her words were a dagger to his heart. He stepped toward her, positively trembling with rage, the veins in is his neck popping out.

"You have no right to bring them into this," he hissed, clenching his fists angrily.

"You have no right to tell me who I'm allowed to date or even fucking snog! You're such a fucking git, Harry! Stay the fuck away from me!" She screamed at him.

"Yeah? Good luck on your own against Voldemort, Miss I have a perfect family and my parents love me and hahaha I'm going to rub it in your face that you can't remember your parents because they were fucking _MURDERED_! Sirius was the closest thing to family I had and now you're going to rip on him too? After he was murdered, Dumbledore was all I had left! You fucking bitch! How dare you!"

"You're one to talk, you _know _what happened to my parents..." she began, but he cut her off as his glass trembled violently.

"_GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!_" He screamed at her. She could hear the pain, feel the rage pouring off of him.

She glared at him, trying not to show any emotion other than rage. She wanted to run away, but couldn't get her legs to move.

"_LEAVE!_" He screamed and the glass exploded, showering anyone within 5 feet in pumpkin juice and glass shards.

Hermione finally regained control of her legs and she turned on her heel and stomped all the way up to her room, where she plopped down angrily on the couch and glared broodingly into the fire.

Draco's grey blue eyes followed Hermione's small form out of the Great Hall. The fight they had all just witnessed...it had been about him, he knew it. He sighed. Now he was driving a wedge between her and her best friends. Brilliant.

Potter turned around and glared at him, eyes still flashing and body still trembling, before stalking furiously from the Great Hall.

Draco sighed and ran up the many staircases to the Heads' quarters. He walked in to find Hermione on the couch, back rigid and arms tight around her knees, glaring into the fire. It was only when he crossed the space between them and sat carefully next to her that he saw the tears that filled her eyes, reflecting the fire.

"Hermione?"

She didn't reply. He suspected that she probably couldn't.

He covered her small hand with his large one.

"It's okay," he said quietly.

Her lip trembled and she bit down on it.

"No, no it's not," she whispered. One single tear fell from her eye and ran down her cheek.

"He was trying to control you," he gently wiped the tear off her cheek.

"Because he cares...I'm such an idiot. I told him...I told him that...Sirius and Dumbledore would be ashamed of him." Her voice broke and tears started to run freely down her face.

Draco hated seeing Hermione so upset. He brushed her hair put of her face, running his thumb over her silky cheek.

"I can't believe that I told him that," she continued rambling. "Sirius was everything he had left and now he's dead and...and then Dumbledore..and I told him that they would be ashamed of him! How could I...after all he's been through...I...really am a bitch..." She buried her face in her knees while her slim shoulders shook as she cried silently.

"_This is your fault..."_ a small voice whispered inside his head. He tried to block it out.

"Oh, Hermione," he said softly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, holding her close. She buried her face in his chest and cried aloud.

"I...can't...how...could I...say...Harry..." she choked out.

He couldn't believe it either. It was so unlike Hermione to fight with Harry. Ron, yes. All the time. Harry? Never...they had never fought before, to his knowledge. And for her to be as harsh as she had been, bringing up his now dead father figures? The closest thing to family that he had? Very unusual. He supposed that her nerves were already worn thin about tonight, and he was sure that must have had more than a little bit to do with it.

"Am I terrible?" She whispered.

"Shhh..." he soothed. He held her tight and stroked her hair. "No, you're not. You're a wonderful person. A wonderful person who is tired of taking orders."

Hermione slowly began to calm, caught between distress over her fight with Harry and shock over the fact that Draco Malfoy had just called her a wonderful person. He continued on with his speech.

"You are a beautiful, amazing person, Hermione. You got in a fight with your best friend. Friends fight. You both fought because you both care; him about you and you about me." He kissed the top of her head. "You have been best friends for seven years. You care too much about each other to stay angry at each other for very long."

They sat quietly for a few moments until she had regained control of her emotions. Hermione wiped the last tears off of her cheeks and looked up into Draco's cool blue eyes. Her eyes roamed the young man's face, drinking in his strong jaw, defined cheekbones, and full, scrumptious lips.

"You are gorgeous," she whispered. As upset and guilty as she felt about her fight with Harry, she still wanted Draco terribly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. She turned and straddled him, resting her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips to his. She ran her hands under his shirt and over his chest, making him shudder and part her lips with his tongue. They snogged roughly, greedily for a good while before finally pulling away, panting.

Draco wanted nothing more than to lose control, rip her clothing off and worship every inch of her body with his lips and tongue. He knew, however, that he couldn't. Not now. Not yet.

Hermione wanted the precise thing that Draco did with an intensity like never before. She played with the bottom of his sweatshirt, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses on his jaw and neck. But she couldn't have him now...she needed to go see Harry.

Draco continued to try desperately to keep his body under control. Every inch of him burned for her, loved the way she touched him. She ran her tongue around his lips and down his jaw, he bit back a moan. He was losing control. He knew that she could feel the effect that she was having on him underneath her. He ran his hands up her sides under her shirt, trying to get a reaction from her, but receiving none. She merely flicked her tongue over his Adams apple and ran her hands over his chest, hands still up his shirt. He gasped as she nipped playfully at the sensitive skin under his ear. Her thumbs found his hard nipples and she began to trace circles around them, sometimes flicking her thumbs over them. He was completely under her control now and she knew it. He groaned loudly when she sucked hard on the skin below his ear and ground her hips against his.

She pulled away, smiling seductively at him.

"And that," she said, "is a sound I want to hear more of."

He shivered at the thought.

She covered his lips with her in another scalding kiss before getting up and leaning over him.

He couldn't pull his eyes away from her breasts, and she knew it. She loved it.

"But that, unfortunately, will have to wait until later," she winked as she ran her hands up his thighs. He gasped again as her hands wandered dangerously close to the large bulge in his pants.

She slowly, reluctantly straightened and walked away.

"For now, I have to go see Harry," she said and walked out the door, leaving a very aroused, very sexy Slytherin on the couch, burning for her.

He wanted her so badly that he could hardly bear it. He groaned and went to go take a cold, cold shower.

* * *

Hermione leaned against the wall in the hallway outside her room, trying to catch her breath. She'd been so close to getting what she wanted more than anything in this world, but she left him hanging. She had to. She had to find Harry. But she knew that Draco would be waiting for her return and that he wanted her more than ever right now. She also knew that they were moving rather fast, but she really didn't care anymore. She grinned and smoothed her hair, then set off to find Harry.

They both knew one thing right now. They wanted the other more that life itself, and they no longer cared what anyone thought. They had only a week left here and they were going to enjoy it as much as possible.

Lust certainly was a very powerful emotion.

She sighed and set off for the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" Asked the Fat Lady's portrait, smiling at her as she approached.

"Lemon drop," she replied with a sad smile. That password had been set in honor of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore...

Harry...

Guilt surged through her.

_"Oh, Harry."_

A lump formed in her throat, but she swallowed it back as the Fat Lady nodded and swung open to allow her entry.

On the couch in front of the fire sat Ron with his arm around Lavender, who was leaning on his shoulder, and Ginny, who was painting her nails a pretty gold color.

_"Ginny isn't really one to paint her nails...it must be for the ball,"_ mused Hermione. She shook the completely random thought from her mind, cursing her constant need to analyze and explain every little thing, even if only to herself.

Then she realized.

Harry wasn't with them.

Hermione cleared her throat tentatively.

The trio turned around and grinned at her.

"Alright there, 'Mione?" Asked Ron.

"Fine, thanks Ron," she replied. "Have you seen Harry?"

"No, actually. He hasn't come back from breakfast," offered Ginny.

"Shit," Hermione swore and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Said Ron. "Why?"

"I have to find him...to apologize. We got in a fight earlier at breakfast...I have to go!" She rambled and took off out of the room.

The three friends looked at each other, mouths agape.

Harry? Hermione? Fight?

This day just kept getting more and more strange...

* * *

Hermione paced in circles in the corridor.

_"Where could he be? Where would he go?"_

She jogged over to the window and looked out over the Black Lake.

_"No, he's not there..."_

She sighed, pulling on a strand of her hair. She had to find him...she felt awful about what she had said.

_"Where the hell could he be?"_

And then it hit her.

She took off at a dead sprint for the Room of Requirement.

She stopped outside the tapestry and started pacing back and forth.

_"I have to find Harry...I have to help Harry...I have to see Harry,"_ she thought furiously, hoping against all hope that it would work.

And, much to her amazement, it did.

She grabbed the doorknob and turned it, entering the room silently.

The room was small, as they were only two people, there was merely a fireplace and in front of that, a large red couch with a coffee table before it.

On that couch was a young man with messy, jet black hair.

His glasses had been tossed carelessly on the coffee table and his face was buried in his hands.

"Oh, Harry," she whispered, walking slowly toward him.

He was sobbing harder that anyone she had ever seen before. His whole body was shaking with the force of his sobs, practically convulsing every time he took a breath...more like a gasp, really.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she looked at her best friend.

She could hardly bear to watch, he looked so vulnerable, so distraught. Each and every sob was filled with an anguish that she could never understand. Every labored breath was full of a raw pain that she wished he didn't feel.

A tear ran down her face as she walked over to the sofa and sat down next to him, placing a hand on his arm.

"I didn't meant it, Harry," she whispered.

He didn't pull his arm away, so she knew that it was alright for her to be here.

Harry felt her sit next to him. He smelled her perfume. He didn't know how she had found him, or how she got in the room. But she was here, even after all they had said to each other. That was Hermione...of course he knew that she hadn't really meant what she said earlier that morning in the Great Hall.

_"This morning..."_

He remembered what she said about Sirius and Dumbledore.

He sobbed even harder.

"Oh, Harry," she said again, pulling him into her arms as if he were a small child.

He laid his head down, hugging her tightly and sobbing into her chest.

She rested her head on top of his, her tears now dripping off her chin to mingle with his. She rubbed his shaking shoulders and back soothingly.

"It's my...fault...'Mione," he choked out, his words broken up by his deep sobs and shaking gasps. "It's my fault...that they're...dead. They're...all dead...my mum...and dad...Sirius...Dumbledore...and all...because...of me."

"Harry...no. You know that isn't true," she replied shakily.

"Yes...it is," he sobbed. "They're all...dead...because...of me! I have...no...family! Voldemort has...taken...everything...from me. If I'd...been faster...I could've...blocked...the curse."

"No, you couldn't, Harry. You didn't have enough time. There was nothing that you could do for Sirius or Dumbledore. and your mum and dad...you were only a baby, Harry!"

His only reply was to continue sobbing into her increasingly tear-soaked sweatshirt.

"It's alright, sweetheart," she murmured, smoothing his hair back from his face.

"And what do you mean you have no family? Harry James Potter, you might as well be a Weasley! You spend every school holiday with them, Molly and Arthur love you as their own, you might as well be one of their children. You even have siblings, Harry. You have Ron, and me, and all of the other Weasleys...excepting Ginny, of course. We might as well all be family. No...we are a family, Harry."

She kissed his temple and continued stroking his hair. He just held her tighter and continued to sob, though not quite as hard as before.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I know you only said what you did because you love me and you're trying to protect me. Sirius and Dumbledore would be so, so proud of you, Harry. So proud. And so am I. Anyone who loves me enough to scream at me and call me a bitch just so that I'll listen to them must really care." she joked.

"And honestly," she continued, "You are going to kick Voldemort's ass. I know you are. You're a great wizard, a powerful wizard. You're going to win, and then you and Ginny will live happily ever after. You're going to live to a ripe old age and then someday...someday you'll see Sirius and Dumbledore again. And your parents. And they're going to hug you until you can't breathe and tell you how very proud of you they are."

"I...just...feel...responsible," Harry choked.

"Don't," said Hermione firmly. Or at least, as firmly as possible with her voice quavering as it was. "It's not your fault, Harry. There was nothing you could have done. Nothing at all. It's not your fault. And I know that you know that, deep down."

"I know," he whispered. "I just...wish that..."

"Shhhhhhh..." she said, pressing her lips to his cheek. "We all do, Harry. We all do."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking. They held each other tightly, not having moved. Harry's sobs slowly calmed, they were both trying very hard to stop crying, but to no avail. Tears still ran freely down both young faces.

"I...I miss them, 'Mione. I miss them so much," whispered Harry, biting back a sob.

She sighed heavily.

"I do too, Harry. They would have loved to see us graduate..."

"I know," he took a deep, shuddering breath.

"We just have to make the most of the time that we have with our family now," said Hermione. "We're all going to the Burrow after graduation, and we'll have as much fun as ever. We're a family, Harry. You're...well...you're like my little brother. The little brother that I never had, yet always wanted. Well now I have one who's going to save the entire world from certain death," she said jokingly. "I really am sorry about the things I said to you earlier. It wasn't true. You're not an asshole or anything close to that, and I know that you only said the things that you did because you care."

"I'm sorry too, 'Mione. I just don't want you getting hurt and I don't trust Malfoy. If it's what you want, I'll put up with him for now, but if he ever hurts you, I'll kill him."

Hermione knew that Harry was quite serious about that.

"And Hermione," continued Harry."I'm really sorry for calling you a heartless bitch. That has to be the greatest lie ever told."

"It's okay, really. I deserved it."

They had completely stopped crying now, and Harry finally pulled away and sat up.

"You really didn't."

She shrugged and let him take both of her hands.

"You look terrible," she said, changing the subject.

He really did. Red rimmed, bloodshot eyes...tearstained cheeks...

"Wow, thanks a lot. Aren't you just the best sister in the whole bloody world," he said sarcastically.

"Why yes, I think I must be," she said with a wink.

"And I must agree," he replied, pressing his lips to her temple. "Thank you, Hermione. For everything you do for me."

She squeezed his hands.

"You've done just as much, if not more, for me, Harry."

She stood up and pulled him to his feet and out the door.

"Now, let's get you back to the common room before Ginny kicks your scrawny ass," she said.

"Hey! My ass is not scrawny!" He protested as they walked down the corridor.

"Oh please, have you looked in the mirror recently? You look like you don't eat, although we both know that you eat enough to feed a fully-grown mountain troll. "

They both laughed very hard at this statement. Harry didn't even try to deny it, as it was extremely true.

"Remember that troll back in first year..." Harry allowed his sentence to trail off as they both thought back to that day, seven long years ago.

"...when Ron finally got the levitation spell right, knocking out the troll with it's own club and saving my life," Hermione continued.

The two young people grinned at each other and Harry threw his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She wrapped her arm around his waist and sighed as they continued toward the Gryffindor common room.

"It's going to be so weird, leaving here after all these years...all these memories."

Harry pulled her closely to him as they approached the portrait hole.

"It's not the end, 'Mione. It's a new beginning."

They stopped outside the portrait hole, not caring that the Fat Lady could hear the whole of their conversation. they turned to face each other.

"I suppose."

A single tear ran down her cheek and Harry quickly wiped it away with his thumb. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Shhhh, Hermione," he soothed. "Don't cry. We'll still be together. You'll see me, trust me. In fact, you won't be able to get rid of me. I'm moving to the Burrow, and so are you. Mrs. Weasley won't let us get away with not moving in, as neither of us have anywhere else to go."

Harry refused to mention further why she couldn't go home. He knew that he couldn't mention it without her breaking down completely.

"I guess," she said.

"You guess? Just try to get rid of me. You said it yourself, I'm your brother. And siblings stick together. No matter what."

Hermione hugged him tightly before pulling away and smiling at him.

"You should probably get back to your girlfriend now," Hermione told him.

"Yeah, I reckon I should." He took her small hands in his and smiled down at her. "Are you coming to the Quidditch game?"

"Of course. I can't miss the cup being awarded!"

"It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin..."

"I'm still cheering for Gryffindor," she said, answering his unasked question. He grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well then, I shall see you there," he said.

"Yes, you shall." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too, 'Mione. Bye!" They grinned at each other and Harry took off into the common room. The portrait hole swung shut and the Fat Lady beamed at Hermione.

"You have a wonderful family, dear," offered the painting.

"I know," Hermione smiled and took off for her room.

It was time for a long, hot shower before the Quidditch match. And maybe...possibly a not-so innocent encounter with and extremely sexy Slytherin. Not like she was hoping, or anything.

* * *

Draco sighed as he sprawled out on the sofa, the Daily Prophet in his hands. The cold shower had done absolutely nothing for him except make him even more alert and conscious of his fantasies about Hermione. He had finally given up and switched the water over to hot, leaning against the cold wall of the shower as he pleasured himself. 'Until later' she had said. That sentence had reverberated through his thoughts, along with his numerous fantasies, until he cried out her name as he climaxed.

And yet, here he sat, still thinking of her, and willing his arousal down.

He tried and failed to focus on the paper in his hands. He simply couldn't keep his thoughts off of her. Her in his bed, in his arms, his lips on hers, her smooth skin under his fingertips, her perfect breasts as she leaned over him, teasing him. He was so used to being the leader, the one controlling everyone..but he realized that Hermione had complete control over him. He was helpless when it came to her.

He was jerked out of his fantasies when he heard her voice outside the portrait. He felt the straining at the front of his trousers and he knew that she couldn't see him like this. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it to himself, cursing himself for the problem he was currently having.

She walked in the door and walked straight over to him. He opened his mouth to ask her how it had gone, but he never got the chance. She walked in front of him, bent over seductively, and gave him the most scorching kiss he had ever received. Then she simply winked at him, then stood up and walked away without a word, stopping at her bedroom before slipping into the bathroom for a shower. He stared incredulously after her, mouth agape, feeling as though his lips were on fire.

He groaned in frustration as he listened to the shower running. Thanks to her fiery kiss he was harder than before and aching for more. He couldn't get the image of her leaning in front of him, her breasts hanging tantalizingly in front of him. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed as he heard the shower shut off. He didn't know what to do, go shut himself in his room until his 'problem' went away, or sit here with his pillow, hoping she didn't notice. He went with the latter, as the bathroom door clicked open and he heard soft footsteps behind him.

Hermione walked up next to the sofa and rested her hands on the arm, leaning in. Draco breathed in her shampoo and smiled up at her.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"It went well, everything's fine now," she replied.

"Good," he tried very hard not to look at her breasts, the swell of which were clearly visible as she leaned over him. She was wearing a pair of well fitting Muggle jeans and a red long sleeved shirt that fit her curves wonderfully. He gulped as her eyes roamed his body lingering on the pillow that was in his lap. She gave him a very sexy smirk and stood in front of him. She brushed her lips over his briefly, before leaning in close to his ear.

"It's not helping, you know," she whispered, lips tickling his ear and sending a shiver down his spine. "The pillow? It's not helping." She put her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips to his. She slowly pulled the pillow off of his lap and tossed it on the floor before straddling his lap, careful to keep her hips a safe distance from his.

She continued to kiss him softly, teasingly, as he slowly ran his hands up her thighs to her waist. She nipped at his bottom lip, and he gasped in surprise. She traced his lips with her tongue, nibbling and sucking on his bottom lip until he parted his lips.

She explored his mouth with her tongue, running her hands up his shirt, and breaking the kiss only to pull it off. Her cool hands roamed his hot torso, tracing every muscle with her fingertips. She ran a hand through his hair as her other hand ran along the top of his jeans. She slowly inched forward and straddled his hips, lowering her hips so they were teasingly hovering above his. She pulled away from his lips and started kissing his neck, paying special attention to the more sensitive areas, sucking and biting them until they left reddish purple marks on his pale skin. When she sucked on the sensitive skin below his ear and he moaned, gripping her waist tightly and gasping when she nipped at the spot a moment later. She nipped again before claiming his lips again in renewed fervor. She ran her hands down his chest again and started undoing his jeans, sliding them off his legs to the floor, leaving him in only his black boxers.

Hermione slowly lowered her hips until they rested directly in his, relishing the feel of his hardness between her legs, even through her jeans. He moaned loudly as she rolled her hips against him. She went back to sucking and nibbling on his neck and ground her hips against him again. She bit down on his collarbone and he gasped, his hips bucking to meet hers, making her bite back a moan of her own.

Draco's head was thrown back against the sofa, he was completely under Hermione's control. She began to grind against him in earnest, in a steady rhythm. He groaned, the friction was driving him crazy. If she kept going like this he was going to finish in no time. Hermione suddenly stopped grinding him and he moaned as the loss of friction. She hooked her thumbs on the sides of his boxers and pulled them off, leaving him fully exposed. She crashed her lips down on his, wrapping a hand around his length. He moaned into her mouth and cupped her bum with his hands. She slowly stroked him once and hips bucked into her hand. She sucked on his bottom lip as she began to stroke him slowly and steadily. He squeezed her ass and she pulled away from his lips, quickening her pace on his length, rubbing her thumb over his tip.

"Ohh Merlin!" He gasped.

"Mmmm...like that, do you?" She whispered in his ear, nipping at his earlobe. She sped up again, repeating the motion with her thumb, and he rolled his hips into her hands again. "Don't you, Draco?"

"Ahh...yes!" He gasped. She continued stroking him in the same fashion, enjoying the sound of his moans. "Yes...ahh...more!"

She twisted her wrist quickly, adding a whole new sensation. Draco moaned in appreciation. He could feel fire beginning to pool in his lower belly.

She continued in this fashion, picking up speed again, and the feeling in his stomach grew.

"Hermione! I...ahhhhh...gods!" he couldn't take much more of this. He needed to cum. He was starting to get close when she suddenly stopped stroking him and got off his lap.

He was about to protest when suddenly a wet heat encompassed him, setting stars popping behind his now closed lids. He realized that Hermione had dropped to her knees in front of the couch and taken him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his tip and his hips bucked involuntarily into her mouth. She pressed her hands to his hips to prevent it from happening again. She swirled her tongue again before sliding her mouth over him and sucking hard. He cried out, gripping at the couch tightly. He was so close.

Hermione flattened her tongue and ran it along the underside of his length before circling his tip with her tongue again.

"Ohhh Merlin, Hermione!"

She took all of him into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked again.

"Hermione...I can't...I'm gonna...ohhh God!"

She scraped her teeth over him before bobbing her head down quickly, letting him hit the back of her throat.

"Ohhh fuck! I'm going to...ahhh fuck!"

She sucked one last time, as hard as she could.

"Ahh...fuck! Hermione!"

He cried out her name in ecstasy as he finally came, buried deep in her throat. Hermione swallowed every last drop before wiping her mouth on her sleeve and sitting next to him on the sofa. She sat cross legged facing him as she cast a quick cleaning charm and, with another flick of her wand, re-dressed him before he could even open his eyes.

Draco finally turned and looked at her, sitting there, looking so seemingly innocent. He absolutely couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Bloody hell," he said, gazing at her in astonishment. He couldn't believe what she had just done, they were moving faster than he ever thought that she would allow. He made to grab her, he wanted to give her the same pleasure that she had just given him, but she stopped him.

"Not yet. I have a Quidditch match to watch you play in," she said.

He couldn't help but look slightly disappointed.

"Later," she said with a wink. He brightened again and took her hand in his.

"Hermione," he said, remembering his question from earlier. "Harry is alright then? You worked everything out?"

She looked somewhat surprised, but answered anyway.

"Yeah, he's fine. We had a row this morning, but were too close for that to affect our relationship. We might as well be siblings," she said. "Why do you care? I mean...you've always hated him."

"Well...no one wants to hear that their father figure or figures would be ashamed of them. I know I wouldn't, my father's difficult enough as it is. But really it's that...well...you said it yourself. You two might as well be siblings. And if he's that important to you, I want to at least make an attempt to care."

Her breath caught in her chest. Draco Malfoy was willing to tolerate his arch-enemy for her? She was blown away.

"Thank you, Draco," she said softly.

He squeezed her hand and looked at the clock.

"Oh my God!" He gasped. "I have to be at the pitch in 10 minutes if I want to have time to actually change into my Quidditch robes!"

Hermione jumped up and pulled him to his feet.

"Well come on then, we have to get you down there!" She exclaimed before capturing his lips in a firm kiss. "For good luck, Draco. You'll need it against Gryffindor," she winked.

He laughed and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers.

"Thank you," he said. "Now let's go!"

He grabbed her hand and they took off running for the pitch.

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

This was going to be one hell of a game!


	3. It all began with a dress

**Chapter 3! Considerably shorter than the others, I know, but this one is full of lemony goodness. ;) Please remember to review! It doesn't take that long and it would mean a lot to me! Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione Granger had nearly screamed herself hoarse at one of the most intense Quidditch games she'd ever witnessed, the Quidditch World Cup included.

Gryffindor beat Slytherin 350 to 340. She had thought that they had lost for sure, but then Harry had dropped into a spectacular dive and captured the Snitch. It was fantastic!

And now she was tripping her way up to the castle, arm in arm with Ron and Harry. They were talking and laughing and shouting, conversing about the game and the ball that was in a few hours. They got up to the Gryffindor common room and she shooed them inside, promising to find them later at the ball. She then made her way up to her own common room that she shared with a certain very hot, blonde Slytherin.

Said Slytherin was in the shower when she slipped inside the portrait hole, washing off all the dirt, no doubt. An image of him in the shower slipped into her head and she smirked, flicking her wand at the teakettle to set it boiling. By the time the water was boiled and poured over the mango tea bags, Draco had stepped quietly out of the bathroom and sat down on the sofa, putting his feet up on the coffee table and stretching back.

Hermione sat beside him, handing him his tea and settling back. She leaned against him and he draped his arm over her shoulders with a small smile.

"Thank you for the tea, Hermione," he said.

"You're welcome." She smiled at him and sipped her hot tea. "You almost had us beat."

"I know," he replied, sounding disappointed. "Potter, however, has irritatingly good eyesight, glasses or no."

She nodded her agreement.

"With his glasses, yes. Without, hell no."

They slipped back into comfortable silence for a while. Draco was the one to break it.

"Hermione, what does your dress look like?"

She faltered for a moment. Boys didn't usually ask about dresses. Boys didn't care. Especially not Draco Malfoy. But Malfoy didn't cuddle with mudblood Gryffindors either, right? It was so confusing! But hey, he was making an effort...right?

She quickly formulated a reply.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you, of course. You'll see it soon enough. There are these wonderful lace panels though, and it laces up the back."

Draco gulped.

"It laces up the back?" He asked, his voice sounding oddly unsteady.

"Yes, that's what I said, why?" She sounded very curious.

"Because laces have to be about the sexiest thing ever put on women's clothing.," he said, sounding as if he'd just been stunned.

_"Ahhhh...so that's it,"_ thought Hermione.

She smirked in a very Draco-ish way.

"Well then," she said, placing her lips right next to his ear. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

He looked at her incredulously and she continued to smirk at him.

"You are too much," he said quietly.

"Would you have it any other way?" She pressed a kiss to his lips and disappeared into her bedroom.

"No. No, I wouldn't," he said to her closed door.

Behind the door, Hermione smiled. She had heard him, and his reply had been a welcome one. She skipped over to her vanity, sat down, and began to apply her makeup. The clock read 5:30pm...she had an hour and a half.

She applied her powder foundation slowly, thinking about Draco's reaction to her revelation about her dress. She smiled to herself as she got up and pulled off her clothes. She wrapped herself in a fluffy purple bathrobe and tied her hair in a loose bun before returning to her vanity. She sat before the mirror picking up her eyeliner and applying it smoothly. Her makeup could have been done with a wave of her wand, but she enjoyed doing it by hand. She had always found it relaxing. Crookshanks jumped up onto her legs and curled up into a ball on her lap. She scratched behind his ears and he purred contentedly.

She smiled at her cat and applied her sparkly eyeshadow that matched the magenta color of her dress, then slowly brushed on her mascara. She applied a light layer of blush and a coat of lipstick before turning her attention to her hair. She straightened it with a wave of her wand, then braided it and wrapped it around her head, securing it with another spell. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, pleased with her appearance.

She turned to the clock on the wall.

6:30

_"Ohh dear," _she thought. Her stomach flopped. She woke up Crookshanks with a kiss on the head and placed him on the floor, standing up and walking over to her closet. She slowly pulled off her robe and stood there, looking at her dress.

Laces...

She was going to have fun with that tonight...

She smirked as she exchanged her plain cotton panties for a pair of lacy black boyshorts and removed her bra altogether. There was no reason to wear one, as her dress was strapless and had it's own...support system, if you will. She took her dress off the hanger and stepped into it, pulling it up and adjusting it until it was where she wanted it. Then she flicked her wand at the back of her dress and it laced itself up, tying itself in a perfect bow. She slipped her feet into her silver pumps and put her earrings in, and ran a finger over the silver bracelet that she always wore. She smiled sadly at it, thinking of her parents. They had given it to her just before she had...no. She couldn't think about that or she would start crying, and crying would smudge her makeup. As an afterthought she waved her wand in front of her face, applying a charm to keep her makeup from running, no matter what she ended up doing. She applied another coat of lipstick and then a coat of gloss, applying a charm to her lips as well. She sprayed a little perfume on herself, smiling at the name of her perfume, 'Love Spell'. She checked her reflection in the mirror again before slowly walking to her door.

She rested her hand on the doorknob, closing her eyes and taking a deep, calming breath as butterflies exploded in her stomach and she slowly turned the knob and stepped into the common room.

Draco heard the door open and looked up quickly. His breath caught at the stunning sight before him. Hermione stood in the doorway of her bedroom, gazing at him with an unreadable expression. He rose and they slowly walked toward each other, her eyes taking in his simple black suit with approval and...could that be desire?

His eyes roamed her body, traveling from her beautiful face to the swell of her creamy breasts, down to the flow of her skirt with the promised lace panels. He thought of the lace up back and gulped.

He quickly closed the gap between them and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

"You look stunning," he murmured.

"Thanks," she said, smiling up at him. "So do you."

"Shall we?"

He offered her his arm. She giggled.

"We shall."

He escorted her out of the room and down to the great hall. More than a few jaws dropped as they entered the room, and whispers were being exchanged all over the room. He felt Hermione tense next to him and placed his lips next to her ear.

"It's alright, just calm down. You look beautiful, and it doesn't matter what they think about us."

She took a deep breath and relaxed again, guiding him to the table where Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender sat.

Ginny nodded as they approached, and Draco pulled out a chair for Hermione.

He caught his first glimpse of the laces on the back of her dress as she sat down. Deep magenta fabric laced over her milky skin, making her look completely edible. He wanted to take her back to their room and devour her, but he couldn't, not yet. Once the dance was over, however...well...who knows what he'd do. He thought about what she had done to him earlier, pleasuring him in ways he scarcely though possible, and blood rushed through his body. He quickly sat himself next to Hermione, squirming as he tried with all of his might to control his thoughts.

They all fell into an easy, though perhaps slightly awkward, conversation. They all got along surprisingly well all throughout their meal, Draco received only a few threatening looks from Harry and Ron. He knew that, under any other circumstances, Ron would have murdered him for even looking at Hermione, but he felt so guilty about leaving her that he would do anything for her just to be happy again. Harry was very protective of his best friends, and Draco knew that Harry wouldn't hesitate to hex him into next week if he did anything to her. Ginny and Lavender, however, were surprisingly accepting of anyone who made their friend happy. Even Draco Malfoy, if he was the one making her eyes sparkle and cheeks flush like they were currently doing.

Everyone finished eating and Hermione soon found herself being swept out onto the dance floor by her very handsome date.

For hours they swayed and spun on the dance floor or sat together, laughing and drinking Butterbeers and chatting, watching the others dance. Draco let his eyes roam her body whenever he pleased, but he was finding it increasingly difficult to keep himself under control every time his eyes caught the swell of her breasts or the laces on her back. The unlikely couple was the talk of the school, but neither of them seemed to care. They had a week left here, and they were going to enjoy every moment of it.

They were currently sitting together at an abandoned table, watching other couples twirl their way around. Hermione had crossed her arms when she sat down, and it kept drawing Draco's attention to her ample cleavage. He simply couldn't stop looking at her chest...he tried to force himself to just look at her face, but it wasn't working. Her breasts looked so soft and perfect, and he wondered what they would feel like under his hands. She bit her bottom lip as she leaned forward to adjust her dress, exposing her barely covered back to his hungry eyes once again.

How he wanted to kiss those lips...he wanted to kiss them until they were red and swollen. He wanted to slowly unlace her dress and watch it puddle around her long, milky legs.

He felt a small, warm hand just above his knee and the blood rushed through his body, making his body tingle as it collected at his groin. He groaned inwardly. He couldn't stand this for much longer, he had to get out of here before his...problem...got any bigger. Hermione ran her hand slowly up his thigh, still nibbling her bottom lip. She leaned in close to his ear.

"I'm tired of this. I've been so hot for you all night," she whispered huskily.

He gulped loudly. Hot? All night? For him? Oh, God...yes! Another surge of blood rushed to his groin.

"Take me upstairs, Draco," she whispered seductively.

He stood quickly and pulled her with him, sweeping grandly from the room. They both silently hoped that no one noticed their sudden departure, but their minds were too lust-ridden to really care. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he led up the many staircases to their rooms. He pulled her through the portrait hole before sweeping her up, bridal style, and carrying her to his room. He kicked the door closed behind him and set her down gently, lighting a couple of candles with a flick of his wand.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"You look so sexy," they breathed in unison.

Draco suddenly pushed her up against the wall, kissing her fiercely. She tangled her hands in his hair, opening her mouth to allow him access. They snogged enthusiastically until he pulled away, still holding her against the wall as they both breathed heavily.

He traced his tongue down her jaw.

"I am..."

He placed open mouth kisses down her neck.

"...going to..."

He sucked on the hollow of her throat, making her moan.

"...ravish you."

He nibbled on her collarbone, drawing a series of breathy moans from her. He ran his hands down her sides and pulled away to kick off his shoes and socks. Hermione followed suit, kicking off her pumps and setting her necklace and earrings on his dresser, but not taking off her bracelet. He noticed this and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Hermione had her back to him, dropping her jewelry on his dresser, and his eyes were drawn to her back...those sexy laces with the bow he just wanted to...untie. She turned around to find him staring at her intently. She smiled seductively and started slowly walking toward him backing him up until he was the one against the wall, her hands running up his chest. She captured his lips with hers and slowly unbuttoned his jacket, sliding it off his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. She pulled off his silver tie and tossed it next to his jacket, noticing that his eyes were glued to her breasts.

"Like what you see?" She asked playfully.

He nodded.

She slowly started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I liked what I saw this afternoon," she teased. He gulped, thinking of all she had done to him. "I want to see more. I'm so very glad that you stayed on that couch this afternoon, Draco. I think you are as well. You see, all I could think of during my shower this morning, was you. I've been so hot and bothered for you all day...are you going to make this worth it?"

She loved teasing him, sliding his shirt off his shoulders and attacking his lips once more, running her hands up his heaving chest. She traced the top if his pants, flipping open the buckle of his belt and letting them drop to the floor. She nibbled and sucked on his neck running her hands over his hips and palming the large bulge in his boxers.

Draco gasped and grabbed her by the waist. His fingers found the end of the bow on the back of her dress, he pulled on it and her dress slowly came loose before pooling around her ankles, just like he'd pictured. He looked up to see her standing there in nothing but a pair of black lace knickers, her breasts bare and supple, begging to be touched. He walked toward her, backing her up until she was at the end of his bed. He ran his hands up her sides and traced the bottom of her breasts with his thumbs before cupping them in his hands. She gasped as he circled his thumbs over her hardening nipples and squealed when he suddenly picked her up and tossed her on the bed.

He crawled onto the bed and straddled her hips, once again covering her breasts with his hands, massaging gently. He pinched her hard nubs and she let out a sharp cry. He smirked devilishly and rolled them between his fingers. She moaned, her back arching off the bed, causing their hips to grind together. He gasped and pinched her again at the friction. He ran his hands down, over her flat stomach and down her soft legs, kissing and sucking her breasts. He rolled his tongue around her nipple as his hand moved to it's destination between her legs.

"You were very naughty this afternoon, Hermione," he said huskily. "I just might have to get revenge."

He slid from where he had been straddling her hips to kneel between her legs.

"Ohhh," she moaned as he started to rub her through her thin panties.

He continued to suck and nibble on her neck and breasts as he rubbed her, circling the little bundle of nerves with his thumb. She gasped and he finally pulled her panties off and tossed them in the floor. He ran a finger between her folds before slowly sliding it into her. She moaned and he added another finger, slowly pumping in and out of her, still rubbing her with his thumb.

"Draco..." she moaned. He bit his lip, it was just about the hottest thing he had ever heard.

He rubbed her a little faster, enjoying it when her moans became louder. He kissed his way down her stomach and removed his fingers from her, replacing them with his tongue. He ran his tongue over her, circling that one area that made her moan the loudest.

"Draco, I..." she gasped.

He plunged his fingers back inside her, pumping roughly as he flicked his tongue over her.

"...I..."

He closed his mouth over her and sucked hard, still massaging with his tongue.

"...I...ahhhhhh!" She cried out in ecstasy as her back arched off the bed and her walls spasmed around him. He rode out her climax with her, pumping her slowly until her body collapsed back onto the bed. He sat up and stared at her, smoothly licking his fingers.

"You," he said, staring at her through lust filled eyes, "are delicious." He kissed her firmly, letting her taste herself on his tongue before he began to kiss her neck again.

"So do you," she said, referencing his earlier pleasure from her mouth. He shivered at the memory and she slowly slid his boxers off, tossing them to the floor and grasping his length firmly. She began to pump him slowly, rubbing her thumb over his tip as she had done earlier that day. He groaned and nipped at the hollow of her throat, thrusting into her hand as she stroked him faster.

"If you're not careful, I'm going to come in your hand," he said, voice deep and husky. "I don't want that to happen, Hermione. I want to come inside you. I want to feel your walls contract around me as we both come, shouting each others names. I want to fill you with my hot seed."

She moaned at the image she was getting from his words.

"I want you...I need you...inside me," she gasped.

He obliged, sliding into her wet heat with a groan and beginning a slow, steady rhythm.

"Oh my god," gasped Hermione. "Stop teasing, Draco."

He moved slightly faster, but only slightly.

"Draco..." she groaned. Fire was building in both stomachs, but the slow pace was tormenting.

"What do you want, Hermione? Say it," he demanded.

"I want you...to fuck me. Fuck me, Draco. Please."

He was more than happy to, the teasing was killing them both. He picked up speed quickly, thrusting into her hard and deep. The pool of fire in his stomach was more urgent than ever before, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He claimed her lips in a bruising kiss and continued his feverish pace.

"Hermione, I...won't last...much longer..."

"Me...either..."

He lifted her leg up onto his shoulder, finding that special spot that made her cry out in pleasure.

The moans of both people were becoming increasingly loud, and they were thankful that they didn't share a dorm with anyone else. He slammed into her spot time after time, barely able to keep his orgasm at bay. He slid his hand down to rub her and did all he could not to explode right then.

"I...I...ahhhh...Draco!" she cried out.

"Hermione!"

Her walls tightened around him and he couldn't hold back any longer. They reached their climaxes simultaneously, calling out each others names and riding out the waves of pleasure until Draco finally collapsed on top of Hermione, rolling off quickly so as not to crush her. They both gasped for breath as he gathered her into his arms.

"That...was...amazing," he said.

"Hell...yes," she agreed, kissing his chest and closing her eyes.

Draco smiled and pulled the sheets over them both. That was easily the best experience of his life, and now that he'd had her once, he didn't think he'd be able to stop. Not like he wanted to. She was irresistible. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

_"And just think, that all began because of that dress," _he thought.

He gently kissed her forehead and smiled as they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Six months later

**Alright then, so I edited this chapter and changed the time from three months to six months. It was brought to my attention by a reviewer that three months really wasn't enough time for what I was doing. She was right, of course. That's what I get for not doing my research. Anyway, it's fixed now, thank you to my reviewers! :)**

**

* * *

**Tears rolled silently down Hermione's face as she pulled herself out of her flashback.

Painful memories.

Wonderful, but painful.

Her hand ghosted absentmindedly over her belly.

Six months ago, her world had been complete. Harry was with Ginny, Ron was with Lavender, she was with Draco...everything had been perfect.

She remembered again the first time she and Draco slept together. It had been amazing, and once they started they just couldn't stop. They simply couldn't get enough of each other. It was an addiction. They almost never left the Heads' quarters, they usually just stayed in bed. When they did leave the bed to eat they would quickly get distracted, and they would have their way with each other right there on the kitchen table or the couch, or if especially impatient, up against the wall. There was even that time they tried to spend time away from each other, just hanging out around the castle, but that just led to a convenient broomcloset and more hot, passionate sex.

Then, hours before they had graduated, she'd received a note from her lover explaining that what had happened between them must remain a secret and must never happen again. He cared about her, yes, but his father did not and he could never find out. He was terribly sorry and signed it 'Yours, Draco'.

She had immediately written a reply saying that she understood, she just wished it wasn't true. 'Always, Hermione'.

She couldn't help but notice that together they said 'yours always'.

That was when she had broken down and cried.

Later, on the Hogwarts Express for the last time, the train had been just outside of London when Hermione had run into Draco in the corridor. He had glanced around them, given her a scorching kiss, and held her tightly for a few moments with his face buried in her hair. He finally pulled away, sadness and regret etched into his handsome features.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he had whispered.

Then he kissed her again and walked away.

"I love you," she had whispered as he walked away, knowing he wouldn't hear. It had taken him walking away from her for her to finally admit to herself that she really did love him. She knew she should have told him, but it was too late. He was gone, and she would never know if he loved her back. She had set her jaw and returned to her friends, determined not to let the tears gathering in her eyes to spill over.

She had gotten home, home being the Burrow, and tried her best to get over him. She was heartbroken and everyone knew it, but she had to get over it if she wanted to survive.

After a full month of graduation parties, the battle had finally begun.

Two weeks the dreadful battle raged on.

It took place at Hogwarts. Hermione simply had to keep fighting, even as her home of 7 years and countless memories crumbled around her. She watched comrades, even friends, fall, struck by some well aimed curse. She frantically watched for Draco, yet rarely saw him. He was, however, fighting on her side. He was not a Death Eater and never would be, just as he had proudly told her back in their shared quarters before graduation. They worried endlessly about each other, yet dared not be too close. Both felt as though there was a piece of them missing that remained inside the other. It was a miserable, lonely feeling. They fought on, however, doing all they could to protect their friends and former home from the forces of evil.

Two long weeks they fought before Harry finally killed Voldemort, ending the war once and for all. He had won. They all had won. Good triumphed over evil, just as it should. She had lost friends, yes, but Harry, the Weasleys, Lavender, Neville, Luna, and Draco were all safe. Her family was safe, and that's all that mattered.

At least, that's what she thought.

Then they symptoms began. Or at least, she started to to notice them.

Nausea, dizziness, drastic mood swings, vomiting, exhaustion, sensitive areas of flesh...

She went to be examined, only to receive the surprise of her life.

She was six weeks pregnant...with Draco Malfoy's child.

Draco Malfoy. The man she loved, yet couldn't be with.

The father of her child didn't even know that he was a father.

Even now, six months later, she still had not told him that he had a child on the way. She had no idea how to do so, she just couldn't figure out what to say or how to say it. It was driving her mad.

Six months into her pregnancy, and she was showing quite a bit. Her body was changing every day, getting larger, as was her baby. She only wished that Draco could be a part of it.

But he couldn't, could he?

If only she could talk to him. If only she could make him understand. She needed him now more than ever, but the man she loved was beyond her reach.

She sighed and wiped her tears, wishing there was a way to make everything work out.

Ginny's voice interrupted her thoughts, startling her.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

Ginny had been nothing but supportive through this entire ordeal. She had never done anything more than congratulate and start fussing over baby clothes, especially blue ones, as Hermione had found out that she was having a boy. Lavender had also been supportive, and Mrs. Weasley had merely reprimanded her gently for not remembering the contraceptive charm. Yes, they were fine, it was Harry and Ron who were less than thrilled. Alright, mostly Ron.

Harry had sighed heavily when Hermione told him that she was pregnant with Draco's child. He said that he was happy for her being pregnant and that he just knew she'd be a wonderful mother, but _Malfoy_? Really? How was she going to make that work? He'd finally dropped it after an hour or so and just hugged her, telling her that he'd be there with her every step of the way, no matter what. That's what family was for, after all.

Now Ron, Ron was a different story all together. He had screamed, yelled, ranted, thrown things, and successfully made a complete ass of himself, then ignored Hermione for a full week before Ginny took it upon herself to confront him.

Never, ever piss off a Weasley woman.

Ginny had ripped him apart for being such an ass to Hermione when she was in what Ginny had called a 'fragile emotional state'. Hermione didn't exactly like sounding like a head case, but it was true, her emotions were completely unpredictable. Pregnancy hormones are a bitch.

Needless to say, soon after that Ron apologized and promised that he would do whatever it took to keep Hermione and baby as safe and happy as possible.

Everything had gone back to normal.

Well, as normal as it can be when you're an unmarried pregnant woman who's living at her best friend (and ex-boyfriend)'s house with his entire family and your other best friend (who jut saved the entire Wizarding world from certain death) plus the father of your child can have nothing to do with you, as far as you know.

Yeah, that was about as normal as things got for Hermione Granger.

She turned to Ginny.

"No," she finally admitted. "No, I'm not alright."

Ginny sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Talk to me," she said.

"I need him, Gin. I thought I'd be able to get by without him, but that's all this is, getting by. I want to live, Ginny. I want to be happy, and I want my baby to know his father!"

Another tear ran down her face.

Ginny kissed the side of her head before releasing her.

"Go to him," she said, taking Hermione's hand in hers and resting the other hand on her growing belly. "Go to Malfoy Manor and force him to listen to you."

"But I can't do that, he'll turn me away!"

"I reckon he won't. You weren't just a shag, 'Mione. He obviously cared about you, always taking care of you and such. He was nearly going mad during the battle, trying to make sure that you were safe. If he cared that much then, he'll care more now. You're carrying his _child_, for God's sake!"

She had a point, Hermione had to admit.

"Just go to him, 'Mione. You still love him, I know you do. It'll all work out."

Slowly, Hermione nodded.

"You're right," she said softly. "I have to go. For the baby."

"Good girl. Now, let's go pretty you up a bit and then you'll be on your way."

She took her by the hand and dragged her up to the bedroom that the two girls were sharing, immediately going through Hermione's closet. After a few minutes, she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a red, sleeveless, knee-length dress with a low, scoop neckline and handed it to her.

"No, Ginny, it's too formal! And it shows too much cleavage...and my belly!"

"Hermione, it's not that formal, plus you're pregnant, therefore your boobs look great. Draco's a guy, it'll work in your favor. Oh, and the belly you can use as an advantage, too."

Again, she had a point. With a sigh Hermione pulled off her clothes and pulled on the dress. She then allowed Ginny to arrange her hair in a messy bun and applied a thin layer of makeup with a wave of her wand.

"Ginny, what kind of shoes..."

"Well, obviously no heels," Ginny cut her off. "Heels and pregnant women do not mix. Here, wear these."

Ginny handed her a pair of white flats with little rose cut outs all over them. She nodded and slipped them on.

"You look beautiful, Hermione."

"Thanks," she muttered nervously.

"You'll be okay," Ginny assured, giving her a hug. "Now go."

Hermione nodded again.

"I'll be back later," she said, fastening her long black cloak around her shoulders.

Ginny nodded, smiling reassuringly.

Hermione took a deep breath, gathered all of her Gryffindor courage, and pictured the front lawn of Malfoy manor. Then she spun on the spot and was gone.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat alone in Malfoy manor, reflecting on the last few months.

Most importantly, Hermione Granger.

He sighed heavily.

Hermione was special. She really just wasn't like the other girls he had ever dated, if that's even what they had done. She was strong and intelligent, not to mention dead sexy. She was ten times the woman he deserved.

Which was why he could no longer call her his own, he supposed.

Sending her the letter explaining why they couldn't be together was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

No, actually, walking away from her in the train was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

Malfoys weren't supposed to love, right? At least, they weren't supposed to love people who were supposedly beneath them. Hermione wasn't beneath him, not in his eyes. He loved her, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from saying it when he said his final goodbye to her on the train.

Then the battle. The battle was simply awful. He had lost some of the most important people in his life in the aftermath of that battle, but thankfully he had not lost Hermione. If he had lost her he would have lost all reason to live.

He'd been in agony for the last six months, grieving the loss of the relationship with his love. He only wished that he could go to her now, but that would cause too many problems. Besides, his parents would hate...he shook the thought from his mind. It was too painful.

The doorbell suddenly rang and he jumped, startled. The doorbell hadn't rung for, well, about six months. He dragged himself out of his chair by the cold, empty fireplace and walked over to the door. He opened it a crack, peering out into the cold, rainy evening.

"Hello? Who's there?" He asked.

"A friend," came the soft reply, nearly getting lost in the wind.

Draco froze.

"Hermione?" He gasped.

"Yes, Draco. It's me."

"You...you...you shouldn't be here," he stammered.

"And why not? Are your parents home? Are you going to throw me out because I'm a worthless mudblood?" She asked, her tone becoming as cold as the night air.

"N...no, it's not that," he said, not really knowing why he was trying to make her leave when what he wanted more that nothing was for her to stay.

"Then may I come in? Not to be rude or anything, but it is freezing out here!"

"Um...er...yes, yes of course. Come in."

He stepped back and pulled the door open, allowing her entrance.

She stepped into the dim light of the Manor and waved her wand over her body, instantly drying her clothing and hair.

"Thanks," she said as he softly closed the door.

He nodded and silently led her into the sitting room he had been in before her arrival. She shivered and politely refused to remove her cloak when he offered to take it for her. He took the hint and flicked his wand at the fireplace. A fire sprang up instantly, orange and red flames dancing together as they lit and heated the cold, dark room.

"Please, have a seat," he said, indicating the dark leather couch before the fire. "Would you...er...like some tea?"

"That would be lovely, thank you," she replied as she sank into the couch.

Draco made his way to the kitchen and made the tea as quickly as possible, trying as hard as he could to figure out why Hermione was here. He couldn't think of anything that would warrant her visit, and he knew that she couldn't possibly want to get back together. No, he'd ruined everything. Or...his father had. Stupid social standing! Stupid wishes that could never be.

He shook his head as he picked up both mugs of peach tea and carried them into the sitting room.

Peach tea.

_Their_ tea.

He sighed at all of the memories that came along with the tea he'd been avoiding for the last six months. They had many good memories of the time they spent living together at Hogwarts. The memories afterward, however, were ones they would both like to forget.

Thank you," she said, accepting the tea he handed her gratefully. He nodded and sat down next to her.

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments, staring into the fire, thinking about the love they had once shared. It was simply too much to ask to ever get that back, wasn't it? What if they dared to hope, just to get their hopes crushed? Love was too painful a thing to be meddling in.

"I'm really sorry for showing up so unexpectedly," Hermione said, finally breaking the silence.

"It's alright, no one's been around in ages. It gets lonely," he replied, surprising her by answering so honestly.

She studied him for a moment. He looked thinner, paler, and definitely sadder than he had ever looked, yet every bit as handsome.

"You're not alone, are you?"

He turned, contemplating her appearance. She was as beautiful as ever, of course, but her face definitely seemed rounder than it had a few months ago. He reckoned she had put on a few pounds since the end of the war. It looked good on her.

"Yeah," he admitted finally. "I am."

He steeled himself for the next question.

"You are? But, where are your parents?" She asked in surprise. After all, his parents were the whole reason they weren't able to be together.

Of course, there it was. His parents, again.

"My parents," he said roughly, "are dead."

A pang shot through his chest at the awful truth of his own words.

Hermione gasped. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, dead?

"D...dead? Since when? What happened? Oh my God, that's awful!"

"You honestly hadn't heard? It was everywhere."

Of course she hadn't, she'd been a little preoccupied with the baby preparations and all.

"Er...no, I hadn't."

"Oh...er...wow. Well, it's been about five and a half months," he said, wishing that there was something, anything that could make this less painful.

"Just after the end of the war," she murmured.

"Yeah," he replied sadly, his voice rising in pitch as he tried to fight back the pain and the tears. His parents may have been far from perfect, but they were still his parents, and he still loved them. Their loss was a brutal one for the young man. He took a deep breath and continued shakily. "Old Bellatrix decided that she had put up with enough from her annoying little sister and her husband and she...well..."

Hermione watched in dismay as Draco's usually strong features crumpled and he buried his face in his hands. He continued to speak haltingly, with obvious difficulty.

"...she...she...murdered them. She put a...full body bind...on me and...then murdered them! My _aunt_ fucking murdered...my _parents_ right...in front of me, and she...would have murdered me as well...if...if the bind hadn't released me right then...I disapparated."

"Oh, Draco, I had no idea. I'm so sorry," said Hermione softly. She swallowed hard against the lump forming in her throat.

"She's in...Azkaban now, I saw...to that. She'll never get out. But...she killed them! I can't believe...she actually...killed her own...family!"

Hermione tentatively reached out and put her hand in his shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't shrug it off.

"It's alright. I...I know how you feel," she stammered.

"What? You...you do? How?" He demanded, turning to stare intently at her with tearstained cheeks.

"I do," Hermione replied, her voice shaking. "My parents...well...they're not dead, but they might as well be. They have no idea who I am!"

She pulled her hand away from Draco's shoulder to wipe her own tears that were beginning to drip down her face.

"What do you mean, they have no idea who you are?"

"I...I...I Obliviated them. Modified their memories so that it would be like they never had a daughter. It worked...if I went to them now they'd just throw me out, without a clue as to who I am."

"Why would you do that?" Draco asked, gripping her forearm tightly.

"I knew that if I didn't...Voldemort would go after them...to get to me...so I had to...I had to protect them. It was the hardest thing I've ever done," she whispered that last statement, trying to keep control over her emotions. She hadn't talked to anyone about this since she told Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the beginning of seventh year.

Draco fingered the familiar bracelet on her arm, giving her a questioning look.

She nodded.

"They gave it to me. My birthday is right after the start of term, so we celebrated early. They gave me this for my birthday the day before...the day before I did it," she explained shakily. "I don't really talk to people about it."

"I meant to ask about the bracelet before graduation but...I just forgot, I suppose," he said softly. "I...I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I probably wouldn't have told you if you had." she bit down on her trembling bottom lip and looked up at him. "I miss them."

"I do too."

They sat in silence for a few moments until both sets of eyes were dry once more. Hermione rested her hands on her growing belly, wondering how in earth she was going to break the news.

"It was in this room," he whispered, finally breaking the silence. "She killed them in this room. And there was nothing I could do."

"No, Draco, there wasn't. You're just lucky to be alive."

"Sometimes I don't think so."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, her voice full of concern.

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't survived. Life has been so lonely, so...empty ever since. Without them it's just me, completely alone in this cold, dark, immensely large house. I lost everything when they died. I lost every scrap of family that I had left," he said, the words coming out in an angry rush. "I have no one left! I often think that I'd be better off dead than here, completely alone and miserable. I so envy you. You have friends, friends who love you and want to help you and take care of you. I don't have that! I've never had that. I've always had followers, not friends. Your parents might be gone, but you still have people who love you and care about you and want you to be happy. I don't have any of that! I just sit here for hours, wishing that I had been more like you. Maybe then I would have people who actually cared if I lived or died! I lost everything when I lost you. Then when my parents died, I lost any reason I had left to live. You're the first person I've seen in months, and I don't even know why you're here. Why are you here?"

She blinked back the fresh tears that had formed during his speech.

"I'm here because I needed to see you. I need to talk to you because I have something very important to tell you. Something...life changing...for both of us," Hermione answered. Her heart raced and her hands shook a she thought about telling him her news. "But first let me make it known that I, for one, am glad you are alive. I would have been very...upset, had Bellatrix succeeded in killing you. It isn't true, what you said about no one caring."

Shock flitted across his face for a moment as he stared at her in disbelief.

"You...but...why? Why would you care about me after everything that happened between us? Why on earth would you come looking for me? I don't deserve your concern...or whatever this is...not after throwing you away because I was worried about what my sodding _father_ would think!"

"Becase I know you didn't do it because you wanted to! You opened yourself up to me, you took care of me, and I know that you wouldn't have done that for just anyone. I came back because I care about you and I _need_ you right now, and if you don't want me here, or you don't want to help me, or you don't care about me one bit, then just say so and I'll leave. You'll never have to see me again."

He stared at her in surprise for a few moments, not knowing what to say. She rose suddenly, turning to look at him fiercely.

"Fine. I'll just be going then," she said firmly, moving for the door.

Before he could think, he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"No!" He half shouted. "Don't leave. Please. I...I'm glad you here, even after everything. I've missed you, I've missed everything about you and I've kicked myself every single day for letting something like blood status take you away from me. I never, _ever_ should have let that happen, but I did and I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I lo...I care about you, really, and I'll help any way I can. Just...please, don't go."

Draco stared up at her with a kind of desperation that made her heart ache. His cheeks were flushed with agitation as he gripped her arm, unwilling to let her leave. Her head spun, remembering how he had almost said that he loved her, but then corrected himself. Is that really why she was here? Did she love him?

She gently twisted her arm out of his grasp.

"Fine," she said quietly. "I'll stay."

He breathed a sigh of relief that had her head spinning again. He really was desperate for her to stay, and he did really care...to the point of love, he had nearly said it himself. She did love him, she admitted to herself. She had never stopped loving him, and now she needed him to be a father to her son..._their_ son.

"Do you want to know why I'm here, Draco?" She asked, fingering the clasp on her cloak.

"Yes, I do," he breathed, standing up and looking her steadily in the eye.

She took a deep breath before popping the clasp on her cloak and letting it fall to the floor. Draco's eyes raked over her body as if trying to find out what was wrong with her. He noticed that she looked different, she had gained quite a bit of weight, but he didn't see how that was life changing.

"Draco, I'm here because...because I...I'm...er...well..."

She stumbled over her words before turning sideways and holding her hands to her stomach. She took a deep breath before mustering all of her famous Gryffindor courage and saying it.

"Draco, I'm pregnant."

The revelation hit him like a ton of bricks. Pregnant? What? No, it couldn't be. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape as he stared at her in complete shock.

"We...never once used a contraceptive charm, Draco. I'm six months pregnant...with _your_ child."

Hermione's hands caressed her stomach as she stood before him, waiting for him to say something. The remaining blood drained from his face as his knees went weak and he sank onto the couch.

"I...I...I..." he stammered uselessly, trying desperately to form a coherent sentence. "Oh my God!"

Hermione slowly sat next to him and gripped his arm securely.

"Oh my God. I...you're...we're...oh my God. Pregnant? But...I don't know how to be a father! What am I supposed to do? I don't know _anything_about being a father!" He exclaimed, his voice laced with panic.

"Draco..." began Hermione. This is what she had feared. Or at least, part of it. She had feared that he would either turn her away and want nothing to do with her _or_ their child, or that he would start panicking. Clearly, he was panicking. He continued on, not acknowledging her attempt at conversation.

"How am I supposed to be a father to this baby..._our_ baby...when I barely knew my own father?"

"Draco..."

"I mean, what if I do something wrong? What if I screw the kid up for life? What if I..."

"Draco!"

His eyes snapped to her face.

"W...what?"

"Calm down! Stop panicking! You'll be fine, you'll be just fine. I'm having a baby. You're the father, and you're going to be a _good_ father. Alright?"

"You're having a baby...you're..._we're_ having a baby," he said, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Suddenly, it really hit him and he smiled at her excitedly. "We're having a baby! I'm going to be a father!"

"Yes, Draco. You're going to be a father," Hermione said cautiously.

"Oh my God! I'm going to be a father! Hermione, this is...wonderful!"

A huge grin broke out across his face and he hugged her tightly.

"It...it is?" She asked, now thoroughly confused by his reaction.

"Of course it is!" He released her and took both of her hands in his. "Hermione, we're going to be parents!"

"I know," she said dryly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked.

"_Just tell him," _she thought. _"Just tell him that you love him and you couldn't bear the thought of raising a child without him."_

"I...well, I was scared of what your reaction would be. With good reason, apparently. I mean, look at you! First you're freaking out and having a panic attack and the next moment suddenly it's the best news in the world!" She exclaimed, chickening out.

"Oh," he said, grin slipping off his face. "Hermione, I...I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry for having to break up with you because I was too afraid of what my parents would think. But...well...that's in the past now and we're having a _baby_ and...we need to...I mean...we could be...that is, if you wanted to..." He fidgeted nervously. What if she didn't feel the same way about him? No, she had already said that she cared about him, but did she love him? It was time to lay aside his bloody pride and tell her how he really felt.

"Draco, what are you trying to say?" Hermione asked nervously. What was he trying to say? Did he love her? Was he going to finally give up on 'blood status' and be a part of his child's life? Could she even handle it if he did?

"What I'm trying to say is...er...well...I love you, Hermione."

She froze. Did he really just say what she thought he said? Did he really...love her?

"I...er...you...you what?" She stammered.

"I love you, Hermione. I fell in love with you back at Hogwarts, just before graduation, and I've been denying it ever since. I was too worried about what my parents would think, but I'm done worrying about it now. My parents are dead, and it's about time I stop mistreating the thing that is more important to me than anything else in the world, and that's you. I should have told you, all those months ago. I should have found you after the battle, or gone to you at the Burrow, but I was too afraid of rejection. I was too afraid of getting my hopes up and having them crushed. I never plucked up the courage and for that I apologize. But now you're having a _baby _and I am determined to be a part of it's life! Our baby deserves to have a real family, and I want to give it that. I'm really, truly sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

Hermione stared at him in shock. The proud, haughty Draco Malfoy sat before her, icy blue eyes wide and earnest, begging for forgiveness. And he loved her...he _loved_ her! He'd said it, he loved her!

"I...yes. Yes, I forgive you. I too should have come to find you sooner, but I was afraid. I thought of simply owling you, but I couldn't even bring myself to do that. I...I love you, Draco. I wanted to tell you on the train, but I knew that it would just make being away from you that much harder."

"We need to be together, for the baby. _Our_ baby," he fixed her with a questioning look.

"It...it's a boy," she whispered.

Draco beamed at her.

"We need to be together for our son. I love you, Hermione, and I want to be with you forever. That is...if you'll have me. In fact...wait just one moment!" He got up and left the room quickly, bounding up the stairs and searching his bedroom until he found what he was looking for. He clutched it tightly in his hand and hurried back to the sitting room where he knelt at Hermione's feet.

"Draco, what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Our son deserves a proper family, and I intend to give him that. I know it's sudden and I understand if you need time to think about it, but I've made up my mind. You're all I want, and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

She gasped as he held out a small, silver ring that had a single, sparkling diamond glittering on it.

"Draco, I...I...yes! Yes, I will marry you," she said confidently.

He grinned and slid the ring onto her finger before rejoining her on the couch.

"I love you, and I'm sorry that it took something as life changing as a baby to make me admit it," he said, kissing her gently.

"I love you, too. I only wish that I'd admitted it sooner," she replied with a smile. "Where did you get it?" She asked, indicating the ring.

"It was my mother's engagement ring. I have her and Dad's wedding bands as well," he replied softly.

"It's beautiful."

"It's special to me, and I knew that I wanted you to be the one to wear it."

She smiled and pressed a firm kiss to his lips.

"It's perfect."

Draco slowly reached out a shaking hand and rested it on her belly. She smiled reassuringly and placed her hand over his.

"He's due in January," she told him.

"He'll be perfect."

"Of course he will."

They sat for a while, talking about things for the baby and the wedding. It was beyond words, just to be together again. Finally, as it grew close to ten, Hermione turned to her fiance.

"Draco, I think you should come back to the Burrow with me," she said.

"What? But...they all hate me, what am I supposed to do?"

"We're have to tell them that we're engaged. And you have to explain to them why you left me, but how you never stopped loving me. You'll probably have to tell them about your parents as well."

He looked uncertain.

"Draco," she said softly. "They're my family. Just explain to them everyting that happened, and they'll eventually accept you. I promise."

She bit her lip nervously, praying that she was right.

"Alright," he finally agreed. "But if they try to kill me I'm going home."

They both laughed at that thought. Draco stood and helped Hermione with her cloak before fetching his own and meeting her at the front door. They stepped out onto the front porch and looked at each other.

"The Burrow," she instructed.

"The Burrow," he agreed. They kissed each other briefly and apparated to the front yard of the Burrow.

"Okay," she said, turning to him. "They'll all be in the sitting room, just talking and munching on whatever kind of cookies Mrs. Weasley decided to make today. Just...I don't know...don't shout at anyone, alright?"

"Agreed," he said, then kissed her. She gripped his hand firmly and led him to the front door. Taking a deep breath she pushed it open.

"Mrs. Weasley? Mr. Weasley? I'm home," she called as they entered the dark kitchen.

"In here, dear. Please, we keep telling you! After all this time, it's Mum and Dad," Mrs. Weasley's kind voice floated in from the sitting room.

Hermione led him by the hand to the sitting room. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Harry all sat on the floor, munching on the aforementioned cookies, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley reclined on the old looking couch. Hermione cleared her throat.

"I...er...I brought a guest," she said tentatively.

All eyes turned to stare at them in astonishment before chaos broke out. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley simply gaped at them as the other five started talking over each other.

"Oi, what's the big idea, bringing Malfoy here?" Asked Ron loudly.

"Yeah, what are you doing with him, 'Mione?" Added Harry crossly.

"It worked! I told you it would!" Squealed Ginny.

"What the hell are you doing here, ferret?" Said Fred.

"Yeah, you're not welcome here!" Added George.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Shouted Hermione suddenly. "Like it or not, I brought him here because we have something to tell you. You all know that I'm six months pregnant with his child. Well...now we're engaged!"

She smiled around at them, clearly expecting congratulations of some kind. Instead, they all sat in stunned silence, gaping up at the couple.

"I know that you all hate me, and you have every reason to," Draco said, speaking for the first time since their arrival. "I can assure you, however, that I will never, ever do anything to hurt Hermione ever again. I love her, and I intend to marry her and raise this child properly."

Hermione beamed up at him before kissing him firmly.

The room exploded once again, squeals or shouts of rage or excitement reverberating around the room.

"Well, I don't like it!" Exclaimed the twins simultaneously.

"I didn't expect you to. But guess what, it's too late now!"

Hermione grinned cheekily at them all before capturing Draco's lips with hers once more.

"_Too late now,"_ she thought, _"He's mine again, and I'm never giving him up."_


	5. Epilogue

"Mum! Hurry up!"

Hermione Malfoy smiled down at her excited twelve year old son. Andrew Lucius was soon to board the Hogwarts Express, and he was more than ready to start his second year.

"All right, darling. We'll meet Daddy on the platform. Don't forget, he has Leo!"

She followed Andrew through the barrier, tightly holding the hand of her ten year old daughter, Elizabeth Narcissa, while balancing her youngest child, Robert Michael on her hip. At six years old, little Robbie was full of energy and simply worshiped his older brother.

"Stay close now, children!" She called over the noise of the platform.

"Uncle Harry!" Elizabeth squealed, dropping her mother's hand to run and jump on her favorite uncle.

"Lizzie!" He exclaimed as he caught her with one arm, still trying to keep a hold on ten year old Albus Severus. "How's my little blondie?"

"Good," the little girl chirped, wiggling out of Harry's arms to talk to Albus.

Hermione smiled down at her little girl. While Andrew looked like his mother with his curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, Elizabeth and Robert had inherited their father's straight, light blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Harry released his middle child and kissed Hermione on the cheek before pulling her into a tight hug.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" He asked as he released her and took Robbie from her.

"As well as can be expected," she replied, watching as Robbie giggled and played with Harry's glasses. "Is James excited to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Of course he is! In fact, I think he's already gone with Andrew to claim a compartment," he replied.

"Daddy!" Robbie cried, suddenly wriggling to get down.

"All right, all right, let's not hurt Uncle Harry now," came the amused reply. Hermione turned to find the source of the deep, smooth voice to find her husband walking quickly toward them. He handed the large birdcage that housed Leo, Andrew's owl, to her before taking his squirming son from Harry.

"How are you, Draco?" Harry asked, shaking his hand warmly.

"Quite well, thanks. Yourself?"

"Brilliant!"

Hermione beamed at her husband and long time best friend. They had once been enemies, all those years ago, and could now talk for hours about just about anything, especially Quidditch.

"Doing all right, love?" Draco asked, kissing her. She nodded in agreement and turned as her son approached.

"Mum! There you are!" Andrew ran up to her, taking the cage from her hands.

"I haven't moved, darling. Now, put Leo in the compartment you and James found. But come straight back!"

The boy nodded before taking off for the train.

"Oh, there you are, Harry!" Ginny came up behind him, seven year old Lily Luna in tow. "Hermione! Draco! I was wondering when I would finally run into you."

Hugs and kisses were exchanged between all four parents as Robbie wiggled his way out of his father's arms to play with Lily. Andrew came running back to the group, closely followed by twelve year old James Sirius.

"Dad! Dad! Uncle Ron's here!" shouted James.

"Hello, all!" Came Ron's voice. Lavender followed him with eleven year old Rose Michelle and eight year old Hugo David.

Lavender and Ron both hugged Hermione, kissing her on cheek before greeting the others.

"How's the baby, Hermione?" asked Lavender over the growing noise.

Hermione smiled and rubber her hand over her large belly. She was seven months pregnant with her and Draco's fourth child, a baby girl who was to be named Marie Jean.

"She sure kicks alot, but all is well," Hermione called back.

They were soon joined by Neville and Luna with their children, eleven year old Rolf Louis and seven year old Rachel Alice. Luna was also three months pregnant with a little girl, to be named Rebecca Jade.

The whistle sounded it's five minute warning and suddenly the little group was a flurry of activity. Hermione quickly hugged Andrew, making him promise to behave and write often. She then planted kissed on both his and James' cheeks, promising them both cookies by the end of the week, and smiled as her husband bent down and hugged his oldest son and his best friend tightly before shooing them onto the train. Rose and Rolf were next, they were starting their first year and were sent off after many hugs and kisses and promises of cookies.

Elizabeth and Albus pouted a little bit, but were quickly cheered when Hermione offered to let them both help her make the cookies for the Hogwarts children. They would both be starting at Hogwarts next year, and they were very impatient, wishing for time to go by faster.

The train puffed it's way out of the station as everyone waved and blew kisses until the last car was out of sight. The adults finally bid each other goodbye, gathering their children and heading their separate ways, but not before they all agreed to meet at Malfoy Manor for dinner and cookie making later this week.

Hermione sighed contentedly as Elizabeth and Robert skipped ahead of them. Draco reached out and took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"They grow up so fast," she sighed.

"Too fast," he agreed as they walked through the barrier once more and made their way out of King's Cross. They were on their way to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, then to Diagon Alley for some ice cream and shopping before returning home this afternoon.

"I love you, Draco, and I am so glad that I forgave you all those years ago. I'm so glad I never changed my mind about you," Hermione said in a sudden burst of emotion. She had pregnancy hormones to thank for that.

"I love you too, Hermione. I too am thankful you were able to see past my pig-headedness and accept me, broken as I was. Besides, even if you did change your mind about me, it's too late now. You're stuck with me," he replied with a wink.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she murmured, kissing him briefly as they reached the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Nor would I. Now come, darling. Let's find you those chips you've been craving!"

She grinned and let her husband and children lead her into the restaurant. Life was busy, yes, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

She had a wonderful husband, three loving children with one more on the way, and she was constantly surrounded by people who loved her and cared about her.

Life would always be full of obstacles and trials of various kinds, certainly. For now, though, Hermione was sure that her life was perfect.

* * *

**Alright, there you go! This story is officially done! I'm putting a family tree like thing for anyone who got a little confused while reading this finale. Even I got a little confused while writing it! So many children! :) I did have great fun writing this story, especially the Epilogue. The main critique that I have gotten about this story was that I moved too fast. My answer to that is "I know!" haha! I moved very fast with this story, as I wanted it to be fairly short. I promise that future stories will be better planned and spread out. I'll be posting a few one-shots soon, and I would love it if you would read them. Please be sure to review! Thank you so much for reading. :) ~ harrys-girl**-**4-life**

_Draco and Hermione Malfoy - Andrew Lucius, Elizabeth Narcissa, Robert Michael, and Marie Jean_

_Harry and Ginny Potter - James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna_

_Ron and Lavender Weasley - Rose Michelle and Hugo David_

_Neville and Luna Longbottom - Rolf Louis, Rachel Alice, and Rebecca Jade_


End file.
